Just a Little Bit of Your Heart
by teayunmin
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! END! / "Aku hanya ingin sedikit perhatian darinya... apapun itu, aku menginginkannya" / Entah untuk apa senyuman itu, yang jelas ia tahu kalau ini akan terjadi. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti tentang karma. / Bad Summary / R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Just A Little Bit of Your Heart"

Cast: Jimin, Yoongi, Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook (BTS)

Pair: MinYoon / Jimin x Yoongi

Rated: T to M

**TWOSHOT.**

**WARNING! MALE SLASH! B X B! YAOI!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

"_**I hear a little love is better than none..."**_

.

.

.

**Yoongi POV's**

"Hyung, hari ini aku ada urusan sebentar. Mungkin akan pulang larut, tidak perlu menungguku, ne?" ucapannya terus terngiang dikepalaku sejak sejam yang lalu.  
Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa jika tidak menunggunya.

Dia pergi dari pukul 8 pagi, dan sekarang sudah pukul 1 malam, namun dia belum kembali, aku khawatir tentu saja. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Tidak biasanya ia pergi hingga larut begini.

Perkenalkan...  
Aku, Min Yoongi _namja_ berumur 20 tahun. Aku dan kekasihku, Park Jimin tinggal disebuah apartment yang sama didekat kampus. Kami sengaja memilih apartment ini agar mudah menjangkau kampus tanpa harus ketinggalan mata pelajaran.

_Tiinn..._

Aku yakin itu adalah suara klakson mobil seseorang. Setahuku, tadi Jimin tidak menggunakan mobil ke tempat urusannya itu. Aku hanya mengintipnya dari balik jendela kamarku, aku tidak ingin keluar, dia tidak menyuruhku untuk menunggunya. Dan meskipun aku serumah dengannya bukan berarti aku sekamar dengannya.

Saat ku perhatikan dengan jelas, ku lihat Jimin turun dari mobil putih itu bersama seorang namja lainnya yang sepertinya duduk di kursi pengemudi. Mereka terlihat jelas sedang— berciuman. Aku mengucek mataku berulang-ulang kali berharap aku sedang bermimpi atau apalah sejenisnya, tapi saat Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, aku akhirnya yakin kalau itu nyata bukan mimpi atau sebagainya.

Mereka berciuman. Tepat di depan gedung apartemen ini. Tepat dihadapanku...

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kasur empuk kamarku. Tak terasa setetes air yang tadi sempat menggenang di pelupuk mataku, jatuh. Dengan segera aku menghapusnya dan mencoba untuk tertidur. 'Itukah urusan yang pagi tadi ia katakan?'

.

.

.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"_Yoongi-hyung?"_

"Ne, masuk saja.." suara ketukan pintu membuatku terbangun dari tidurku yang tidak begitu lelap. Dan dari suara panggilan tadi, sangat jelas kalau itu adalah Jimin. Memori tentang kejadian semalam tiba-tiba terputar, kepalaku berdenyut, namun aku segera menepis memori itu. Aku tidak ingin membebani pikiranku.

Aku melirik jam weker di atas meja nakasku, ini sudah pukul 7.30 pagi, dan bersyukur karena ini hari minggu, seharusnya aku sudah bangun dan membuat sarapan, namun kakiku rasanya lemas, dan hari ini rasanya sungguh dingin.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Jimin saat melihatku bersender pada bingkai tempat tidur tanpa melepas selimut tebal yang ku kenakan. Ia hanya menggunakan kaus biasa dan boxer selutut. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan berdiri di salah satu sisi ranjang.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah.." tanpa sadar aku mendengus saat mengucapkan kata lelah, ku lihat ia mengernyit bingung. Dan sesegera mungkin aku tersenyum lembut. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir, jika aku masih di khawatirkan, tentunya.

"Benarkah hyung?" dia kembali bertanya, aku hanya mengangguk lemah, kali ini ia menyelipkan tangannya dibalik rambut yang menutupi dahi-ku.

"Kau demam hyung!" serunya heboh. Ia jadi berlarian heboh ke sana kemari, mulai dari mencari kotak P3K dan lain sebagainya. Aku hanya terkekeh. Aku merindukannya.

.

"_**And I'll still be a fool... I'm a fool for you..."**_

.

Siapa sangka ia menemaniku di kamar hingga pukul 11 siang ini. Aku memberanikan diri bertanya tentang urusannya.

"Jiminnie, apa kau sedang tidak ada urusan?" tanyaku sambil menatap pucuk kepalanya, ia sedang tiduran dengan posisi badan terduduk dikursi dan kepalanya berada di ranjang.

"Hmm?" dia hanya membalas dengan gumaman, ku lihat ia semakin menyamankan kepalanya di ranjang. Ingin sekali aku meraih pucuk kepala itu, dan mengelus rambutnya. Namun kuurungkan niatku saat teringat kejadian semalam. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Kau bisa telat. Kalau ada urusan pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa.." ucapku lagi sambil memainkan ujung selimutku. Padahal semua yang ku katakan berbanding terbalik dengan semua yang ku ingin dan ku rasakan.

"Tidak, hyung! Aku ingin menjagamu.." ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam, aku tidak begitu mengerti, aku hanya menatapnya sayu. Mataku yang sayu jadi semakin sayu saja ketika sakit.

Aku tersenyum pahit, entah mengapa kata yang tadi ia ucapkan sungguh terasa seperti ribuan pisau menyerbu jantungku. Aku terdiam.

"Hyung... apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" ia bangkit dari kursi dan duduk di sampingku di sisi ranjang dan menatapku.

"Ani" jawabku singkat dengan sedikit gelengan lalu aku tersenyum padanya. Aku merunduk.

"Hyung?" ia kembali memanggilku, saat aku berbalik wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku, ia menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di antara rambutku, menahan rahangku disana, dan ibu jarinya dia gunakan untuk mengelus pipiku.

"W-Waeyo, Jiminnie?" aku gugup tentu saja, apa yang akan ia lakukan, apa dia akan—

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu.." dia berbisik di depan bibirku, aku meremas gugup baju bagian depannya, suara dengan nada rendahnya itu membuatku mabuk. Namun entah mengapa rasanya ngilu saat mendengar ia mengucapkan itu.

Sedetik kemudian bisa ku rasakan bibirnya menekan dan mengulum bibir bawahku. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti gerakannya. Ia memberikan remasan kecil di pinggangku saat mendapatkan respon lebih.

Tapi rasanya, ada yang aneh. Debaran halus dan hangat yang biasanya menyelimuti, kini bercampur dengan rasa lain yang sulit diartikan. Sakit.

Saat ku rasa ia mulai menjalarkan tangannya ke tengkukku untuk mendapatkan akses lebih, aku buru-buru menarik diriku dan sedikit mendorongnya. Ia sedikit terkejut dan menatap bingung ke arahku yang sudah berdiri di dekat ranjang.

"Panggilan alam.." ujarku pelan, ia terdiam sejenak lalu kemudian terkekeh. Saat ingin berjalan ke kamar mandi, ia menarik tanganku dan menaruh bibirnya diatas bibirku, hanya sekedar menempel begitu saja.

"Aku akan menagihnya nanti.. aku kecanduan, hyung. Kau berhutang padaku.." dia berbicara dengan bibir yang masih menempel di bibirku. Aku hanya memberengut saat ia menjauhkan dirinya lalu terkekeh lagi. Tanpa sadar saat berjalan, aku tersenyum hanya untuk menahan air mataku.

'Adakah orang yang lebih bodoh dariku?' batinku saat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku hanya membasuh wajah, kemudian termenung di depan kaca wastafel. Sama skali tak ada _panggilan alam_, aku hanya tidak bisa melanjutkannya, rasanya sakit.

Air yang sedari tadi ku coba bendung di mataku, akhirnya tumpah juga. Aku terisak. Rasanya aku adalah korban paling naas disini. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya dikamar mandi, aku kembali berjalan ke arah kasur, aku bisa mendengar samar-samar suara Jimin sedang berbicara... err, sendirian? Mungkin sedang menelpon. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Namun aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Jimin katakan diakhir panggilan itu.

"_Ne, hyung.. aku akan ke sana malam nanti.. sampai jumpa hyung! Ne, nado saranghae" _

Sesuatu kembali menusuk jantungku, dan memukul kepalaku seenaknya. Aku mulai gelisah. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Bukankah harusnya aku sadar, bahwa ia bahkan sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

**Cklek..**

"Hyung? Kau sudah tidur?" aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas sepertinya ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu setelah ia membukanya. Aku sama skali tidak tidur, bukannya tidak ingin, tapi tak bisa, bahkan jika aku memaksanya.

"Mungkin pengaruh obat.. selamat tidur hyung" ucapnya lagi, posisiku yang membelakangi pintu membuatnya dengan mudah mengira aku tertidur, kata-kata yang membuat air mataku jatuh dengan sukses. Ia kemudian kembali menutup pintu.

Aku membalikkan badanku ke arah pintu, menatap pintu itu dengan sayu.

Kepala dan dadaku sakit secara bersamaan. Aku sedikit mendongak, setidaknya aku harus menahan air mata ku agar tidak habis.

'Apa harus ku akhiri?' bahkan saat batinku berkata begitu, dadaku terasa sesak.

"_**I know I'm not your only, but I'll still be a fool..."**_

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Jimin jadi lebih sering pulang larut malam, dan semakin sering pula aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya.

Sekarang, malam ini sudah pukul 11 dan aku yakin dia belum akan pulang, perutku yang sedari tadi kosong semakin meronta minta diisi. Alhasil, ku paksakan kakiku melangkah ke dapur untuk mencari se-_cup_ ramyun. Semoga masih ada.

Aku menyeduh ramyun instan itu sambil menghayal, entah apa yang ku pikirkan. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Tinggal 2 semester lagi, dan aku akan wisuda. Maklum karena aku sudah kuliah sejak 17 tahun. Tentang Jimin yang semakin jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, itu _sih_ terang saja karena Jimin sudah memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Rasanya aku sedikit –banyak- iri. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan dapat dicintai orang yang kau cintai.

Wangi ramyun itu menguar dan menggoda indra penciumanku, semakin membuat perutku mengadakan konser besar-besaran.

Dan, acara makanku harus tertunda saat ingin membuang _cup_ bekas ramyun itu, karena _hell_ sampah di kantongan super besar itu kini hampir menggunung di sisi dapur. Terpaksa aku menyeret kakiku lagi untuk membuang sampah-sampah ini.

Beruntung lift sedang tidak bermasalah, jadi aku tidak perlu bersusah-payah untuk naik-turun tangga nantinya.

Saat sampai di gerbang, aku melihat mobil putih itu lagi. Kali ini aku melihatnya dari dekat, itu berarti Jimin sudah pulang. Ku percepat langkahku ke arah tong sampah besar di sisi lain gerbang dan bersender di salah satu tembok gerbang itu, lelah _man_! Jarak dari apartment ke arah tempat pembuangan sampah itu jauh. Aku mengambil nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Dan tanpa sengaja, sayup-sayup aku mendengar...

"_Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin!"_

"_Apa hyung? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu!"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Park bodoh!"_

Lalu terdengarlah tawa merdu seorang Park Jimin. Rasanya sesak. Ku coba pukuli dada kiriku, dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, namun rasanya aku akan tersedak jika seperti itu terus. Air mataku melengos jatuh tanpa ku suruh.

Dengan kasar ku usap air mataku itu dan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam gedung apartment yang sudah ku beli dengan Jimin. Kami patungan untuk membeli apartment itu. Rasanya jika mengingat moment itu, seperti ribuan kupu-kupu menghambur dari perutku. Dan sekarang semuanya tinggal kenangan saja. Miris.

Saat hampir sampai di depan lift yang hampir tertutup, aku melihat siluet seorang Park Jimin. Kuurungkan niatku untuk berlari masuk ke dalam lift yang hampir penuh itu.

.

"_**I can't even think straight, but I can tell... you were just with him"**_

.

"Yoongi-hyung? Kau dari mana saja?" Jimin menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir -entah apa gunanya memasang wajah seperti itu- di depan pintu saat pintu itu terbuka.

"Dari membuang sampah.." jawabku se-biasa mungkin, agar tak terlihat bahwa aku sedang sedih. Dia akan menganggapku lemah.

"Benarkah?" dia mencoba memastikan, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sedikit anggukan dan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Padahal aku ada dibelakangmu _lho_, Jimin!" sambungku, aku sengaja mengarah kepada pembicaraan itu. Rasanya pasti takkan mengenakkan menjadi kekasih baru Jimin, dia pasti memiliki perasaan takut dan was-was kalau aku pemarah atau aku mengancam akan bunuh diri seperti yang di film-film. Tapi, aku tidak seperti itu, lebih baik jika ini semua dibicarakan.

"Dibelakangku?" dia nampak sangat terkejut saat mendengar ucapanku, aku hanya mengangguk.

"T-Tapi, se-sejak kapan hyung?" dia terlihat gugup skarang

"Hmm, sejak... kau turun dari sebuah mobil?" aku berusaha tersenyum. Dia membulatkan matanya penuh.

"H-Hyung, k-kau—"

"Ne, aku sudah tau" jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut. Jimin semakin memasang tampang terkejut yang menurutku sangat lucu itu.

"H-hyung, i-ini tidak seperti yang—"

"Arraseo.." potongku lagi. Aku menarik nafas dalam sebentar lalu menghembuskannya perlahan dan menatapnya.

"Aku sudah tahu, Jimin. Mengapa kau menutup-nutupinya dariku?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu" jawabnya lagi, aku tersenyum tapi kali ini terlihat jelas menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Bahkan jika kau menutupinya seperti itu pun, akan tetap menyakitiku" tak terasa air mataku jatuh, tak sanggup untuk ku bendung, aku mengusapnya kasar. Persetan jika nanti ia menganggapku lemah. Ia berjalan perlahan ingin mendekatiku.

"Berhenti!" lirihku padanya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia sedikit berjengit, namun ia tidak berhenti.

"_Uljima,_ hyung.." aku bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan dari seorang Park Jimin lagi, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Hyung—"

"Bawa dia kesini Jim, aku tidak akan melarang kalian. Aku tidak mungkin memaksamu untuk melepasnya kalau kau mencintainya, bukan? Jangan diam-diam begini, tidak apa-apa.." aku mendorong perlahan tubuhnya agar menjauhiku. Rasanya perih.

"Hyung, tapi kan—"

"Sudahlah, Jimin, tidak apa-apa.. aku tidur dulu ne? Aku lelah. Kau juga tidur, besok bawa dia kemari ne?" untuk kesekian kali aku memotong perkataannya, aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun lagi, aku tidak ingin mendengar ia mengucapkan apapun. Ini sudah terlalu jauh dari kata cukup.

Dan bodohnya aku, menyuruhnya untuk membawa 'ia' untuk datang besok.

Sepertinya besok akan jadi hari bersejarah. Apa perlu ku lingkari tanggal besok dengan spidol berwarna merah?

.

Sinar mentari pagi masuk dari balik tirai jendela yang masih tertutup, ku coba membiasakan retinaku dengan sinar itu.

Ku lirik jam weker di meja nakas samping tempat tidurku, pukul 7.00 tepat. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar mandi untuk mandi, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini jam 8.00 nanti aku ada kelas. Jadi harus bergegas jika tak ingin terlambat.

Setelah siap dengan penampilan dan tas ranselku, aku keluar kamar dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ku lihat masih ada ramyun yang semalam ku masak tanpa ku sentuh sedikitpun, ramyun itu sudah 'bengkak'. Aku tersenyum miris saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Rasanya ingin ku benturkan kepalaku ini di dinding berulang-ulang kali.

"Hyung?" suara berat Jimin membuyarkan lamunan bodohku, ia terlihat sangat kacau.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyaku padanya sambil membuat sandwich biasa untuk sarapan. Dia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?" dia balas bertanya. Aku mengangguk bodoh.

"Syukurlah.." ujarnya lagi, aku mengerti dengan maksudnya. Tapi, aku benar-benar hanya tidur tidak lebih dari stengah jam.

"Kau ada kelas pagi, hyung?" dia bertanya lagi, aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk sambil menyodorkan piring berisikan beberapa potong sandwich kepadanya dan aku duduk di kursi sebelahnya setelah ia berucap 'terimakasih'.

"Hyung?" panggilnya, aku hanya menoleh dan memiringkan kepalaku, seperti orang bodoh. Belakangan ini, aku sering bertingkah seperti orang bodoh entah mengapa.

"Aku... aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya semalam, dan dia bilang dia bisa datang malam ini" ujarnya panjang lebar, butuh beberapa menit bagiku untuk mencerna setiap kata-katanya, hingga akhirnya aku mengerjap dan kemudian tersedak sandwich yang tengah ku kunyah.

"B-Benarkah?" dan kembali normal dari tersedakku saat ia menyodorkan segelas air putih. Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan ku bantu kau membuat makanan nanti..." ujarku setelahnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, hyung" gumam Jimin, aku hanya mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Benar-benar perilaku bodoh.

"Baiklah. Aku ke kampus dulu ne? Kalau butuh apa-apa jangan hubungi aku, segera saja hubungi 911. Jika kau lupa pada 911, langsung saja menghubungiku, ne?" lihat, bahkan kata 'jika ada apa-apa, hubungi aku' ku perpanjang hingga berbelit-belit seperti itu.

Tapi... ia tetap tersenyum merespon dan mengangguk.

Sesak...

.

Dikampus...

"Yoongi-yah!" seorang namja bersurai _red wine_ dengan postur tubuh tinggi tegap berlari ke arahku, aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya berlari seperti itu, padahal aku sama sekali tidak bergerak kemana-mana dan dia mengejarku. Lucu skali.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu, Seokjin-hyung?" tanyaku masih terus menertawainya.

"Aduh! Appoyo, hyung.." dia menjitakku, aku hanya mengelus-ngelus kepalaku. Jitakan seorang Kim Seokjin itu tidak main-main _man_!

"Kau dari mana saja, eoh? Kenapa kau selalu hilang dari peredaran?" dia mengambil posisi duduk disampingku.

Kim Seokjin, teman seangkatanku, namun dia lebih tua setahun dariku. Dia itu idola kampus, semua fans-nya baik namja maupun yeoja sering sekali memekik tertahan dan melayangkan tatapan iri pada orang-orang di dekat Seokjin termasuk aku. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Salah mereka sendiri yang tidak mau mendekatinya. Padahal Seokjin-hyung itu orangnya cukup terbuka.

"Siapa yang menghilang dari peredaran? Dan-eoh, sejak kapan kita memiliki radar?" kali ini aku yang bersungut-sungut mendengar kata 'radar'. Ia menjitakku lagi.

"Aish, hyung! Ini sakit kau tahu.." keluhku. Ia terkekeh.

"Tak tahu kah kau, aku merindukan dongsaeng manisku yang satu ini~" ekspresinya membuatku menahan rasa jijik. Ia tertawa.

"Hyung—"

"Yoongi.." dia memotong ucapanku.

"Aku ingin bercerita, boleh?" padahal aku baru saja ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya masalahnya lebih serius dibandingkan aku, jadi aku memilih untuk mengangguk.

"Kau masih ingat Tae kan? Taehyung? Adikku? Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melupakannya" kata-kata terakhirnya membuatku tertawa lepas.

"Iya aku tahu, hyung! Ada apa dengannya?" aku sudah selesai dengan tawaku dan mulai menanggapi dengan serius ucapannya.

"Dia dicampakkan oleh _uke_-nya.." dia mendengus. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Dicampakkan? Karena apa, hyung?" aku mulai terbawa suasana cerita ini, sepertinya seru. Ia menunduk lalu menghembuskan napasnya, lalu menatapku.

"_Molla._ Katanya karena _seme_ yang ia temui lebih tampan dibanding Taehyung.."

"_Mwo?_" dia segera membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya karena _hei_ kelas sudah hampir penuh dan aku malah berteriak seperti tadi.

"Hanya karena itu? Astagah, hyung! Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya nanti.." dia sudah melepaskan tangannya dari mulutki, lalu aku kembali berdesis.

"Aku tak akan mengingatkannya padamu! Karena _hell_, Taehyung terlihat seperti orang frustasi skarang.." Jin-hyung kembali mengeluh.

"Tae pasti sangat mencintai_nya_" simpulku kemudian, Jin-hyung mengangguk.

"Siapa nama kekasih Tae, hyung?" tanyaku lagi, ia kembali menatapku.

"Jung—"

"Dosen Kwon sudah datang!" teriak salah seorang dari sudut ruangan, membuat suasana gaduh kelas jadi hening. Aku sempat melirik ke arah Jin-hyung berharap ia melanjutkan nama kekasih Taehyung tadi, karena _hell_ aku tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Kita lanjutkan sebentar" bisiknya, aku mengangguk.

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

Dan akhirnya Jin-hyung tidak melanjutkan ceritanya, karena hingga kelas selesai kekasihnya yang masih kelas 2 SMA itu terus merengek padanya minta dijemput. Mau tidak mau Jin-hyung harus menjemputnya.

Aku pun langsung pamit pulang, pelajaran dari Dosen Nam terakhir tadi itu benar-benar membuatku lelah fisik maupun mental.

.

.

"_**And I don't feel the need to know who you're with...  
I can't even think straight, but I can tell... you were just with him"**_

_**.**_

Saat sampai di gerbang apartement, aku melihat mobil putih itu. Seketika aku merutuki diriku sendiri, dan merutuki Dosen Nam karena membuatku pulang sejam lagi sebelum makan malam di mulai. Jadi, mungkin bukan aku dan Jimin yang membuat makanan itu untuknya, tapi dia dan Jimin membuatkan makanan untukku. Akulah 'perusak' disini.

Katakan padaku, haruskah aku merasa senang?

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam apartment yang lumayan besar itu. Aku harus menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena kebiasaanku yang tak pernah mengetuk atau melakukan apa-apa, karena ku pikir takkan ada yang terganggu. Karena Jimin juga sudah terbiasa untuk itu. Tapi kali ini, aku harus berjuang mati-matian untuk berdiri dengan kakiku yang sudah seperti jelly di ruang TV dekat dapur.

Karena, lihatlah! Jimin dengan kekasih barunya sedang _making out_ di meja dapur, dengan apel yang jatuh di sekitaran mereka. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa.

Terpaksa aku mengambil langkah mundur perlahan, aku menyerah. Rasanya tak bisa berdiri lagi. Lemas. Dan salahkan sesuatu yang merobek sesuatu dibalik dada kiriku. Aku harus kembali ke depan pintu, dan mengulangi semua ini. Tapi—

**Dug **

**Traang!**

Aku menahan napas, terlalu lama hingga terasa sesak saat aku menjatuhkan sesuatu yang berada di ruang TV itu. Aku merutuki semua kesialan yang ada padaku hari ini. Terlebih saat kedua pasang mata itu melihat ke arahku.

'Aku tertangkap basah di apartmentku sendiri? Lol, _how funny is it?_!'

"A-ah, mi-mianhae.." aku segera mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata terbuat dari alumunium itu dan menaruhnya kembali pada tempatnya.

Mereka sekarang sudah memperbaiki posisi, karena tadi Jimin mengangkat kekasihnya ke atas meja dapur. Dan itu sangat _extreme_.

"Mi-mianhae.." sekali lagi aku berucap dan membungkuk beberapa kali ke arah mereka. Tatapan canggung dari keduanya –terutama dari Jimin- membuatku sesak.

"A-ah, hyung.. kemarilah" Jimin menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan menyuruhku untuk duduk, begitupula dengan kekasih barunya.

**Karena diperlakukan sama dengan orang lain oleh kekasihmu itu terasa menyakitkan...**

Suasana canggung kembali menggerogoti ruangan. Aku hanya melanjutkan makanku, selain ingin tenang sejenak, aku benar-benar lapar.

"Hyung, yang tadi itu.."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kalian kan kekasih, tak ada salahnya" aku memotong ucapan Jimin (lagi) sambil tersenyum lembut menatap mereka berdua.

"Lagipula, kau belum memperkenalkan kekasihmu yang manis itu padaku.." sambungku lagi, lalu menaruh alat makanku dan menunggu jawaban dari mereka.

Kekasih baru Jimin itu manis, mungkin itulah yang membuat Jimin menyukainya. Dan cengirannya yang lebar itu, jika dibandingkan denganku; aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ku lihat mereka saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya kekasih Jimin itu angkat bicara.

"Annyeong, hyung. Aku Jung Hoseok, hyung bisa memanggilku apapun, _bangapseumnida"_ ucapnya sambil membungkuk sedikit, dan tersenyum.

"Oh, namamu bagus! Perkenalkan, aku Min Yoongi.. _bangapda_" aku balas tersenyum padanya, ia nyengir dan mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Ah, eoh... mm..."

"Yoongi, panggil saja Yoongi-hyung" jawabku mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, dia tersenyum.

"Yoongi-hyung, mari makan.." ucapnya kemudian, aku hanya tertawa sedikit lalu melanjutkan makanku. Dia namja yang lucu dan unik, pantas saja...

"Wah, kalian mengabaikanku" Jimin mengomel lalu mendengus. Kekasihnya itu tertawa. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Serasi. Itulah yang ku pikirkan.

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan piring yang beradu dengan peralatan makan. Sesekali juga terdengar tawa mereka yang saling menimpali candaan. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mengikuti alur cerita yang ku perankan sendiri.

Ini sudah memasuki hampir 2 minggu setelah Jimin memperkenalkan kekasih barunya itu padaku. Semuanya masih biasa saja, hingga...

"Hyung, Hoseok ada masalah dirumahnya. Bolehkah dia tinggal disini?" tanya Jimin dengan Hoseok yang bermata sembab berdiri di sisinya di dalam rangkulannya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Hoseok pun dengan setengah berlari memelukku, lalu menggumamkan kata terimakasih berulang kali. Aku? Pasrah...

.

"_**Can I get Just A Little Bit of Your Heart again? Thats's impossible..."**_

.

.

"Yoongi!" dari suaranya sangat jelas itu adalah Seokjin-hyung. Kebiasaan buruk berteriak di hadapan orang yang sudah melekat.

"Hyung, berhentilah berteriak di hadapanku.." aku sedikit menggosok telingaku, menandakan bahwa telingaku sedikit merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya. Ia hanya terkekeh lalu menjitakku. Satu lagi kebiasaan buruknya yang bisa kalian catat.

"Yoongi.. entah apa yang membuat Tae menjadi lebih baik skarang" ia mulai dengan curhatan tentang adik kesayangannya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah.." balasku sambil tersenyum, aku tertular rasa bahagia bahkan hanya melihat wajah bahagianya.

"Yoongi, kemana Jimin? Kenapa aku sudah jarang melihatnya? Biasanya kan kalian seperti cat dan dinding yang tak bisa terpisahkan.." ia celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar tak melihat Jimin disekitarku.

"Terkadang cat akan mengelupas, hyung.. dan itulah saatnya ia akan diganti dengan cat yang baru.." tanpa sadar aku berkata seperti itu dengan nada sendu, aku sempat melihat wajah terkejutnya mendengar ucapanku.

"Yoongi? _Gwaenchana? _Sedang tak terjadi apa-apa kan?" dia menatapku dalam-dalam, aku tersenyum lembut sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"_Gwaenchana_, hyung" aku meluruskan kakiku, yang agak pegal karena terus duduk di kursi kantin kampus yang masih agak sepi.

"Hyung.." panggilku padanya yang tengah sibuk dengan alam pikirannya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mempercepat wisuda ku.." ucapku lagi, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama, namun tak ada kesempatan sama skali.

"Eh? Benarkah? Berapa bulan dari skarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"4 bulan.. ini sudah minggu ke dua, sekitar 14 minggu lagi.." jawabku kemudian, ia tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Setelah itu kita akan terpisah.." ujarnya kemudian, aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yoongi.." ucapnya lagi, aku tersenyum sedih. Lalu mengucapkan 'aku juga, hyung' setelah itu semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Ku harap, aku bisa bertemu seseorang sepertimu lagi nanti hyung.. kau kakak yang baik, terimakasih ne?!" aku membuka suaraku lagi, ia tertawa canggung.

"Takkan ada yang sepertiku dan sepertimu lagi, Yoongi" jawabnya kemudian.

"Oh, _come-on_ hyung! Jangan jadi sesedih itu, aku hanya akan wisuda.." ucapanku berbalik dengan yang terjadi, aku menangis. Dasar cengeng.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, tapi kau menangis! Dasar bodoh.." ia menjitakku lagi, aku tersenyum dan mengusap kasar air mataku.

"Setelah itu kau akan kemana?" pertanyaan yang paling tak ingin ku dengar.

"New York.."

.

.

"_**Just a little bit of your heart is all I want.."**_

.

.

Aku pulang malam lagi, pasalnya Seokjin-hyung membawaku ke rumahnya, bertemu dengan adik kesayangan dan kekasihnya yang imut itu. Lalu mengantarku pulang setelah makan malam di rumahnya. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar lelah.

Mulai besok, aku akan mengikuti mata pelajaran ganda, semuanya serba ganda, mempercepat wisuda itu sama saja dengan menyiksa diri. Namun aku sangat ingin melakukannya, karena tak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan dirumah.

Lagipula _eomma_ sudah mengirimiku surel beberapa waktu lalu.

Pintu apartment sama sekali tidak berderit saat aku membukanya, ini sudah hampir pukul 10 malam waktu KST. Mungkin Jimin dan Hoseok sudah tidur. Dari beberapa waktu lalu, aku melarang ada siapapun yang mengganggu aktifitasku di kamar. Karena _hell_ tugas _everywhere_. Jadilah Hoseok tidur bersama Jimin, entah bagaimana posisi mereka, aku tidak peduli, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan semua rasa sakit ini, entahlah mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa.

Tapi tetap saja... sakit itu terasa sangat nyata.

Baru saja aku ingin membuka kenop pintu kamarku, rasa haus lebih menguasai tenggorokanku, jadilah aku ke dapur terlebih dahulu dan memuaskan tenggorokanku.

Saat melewati kamar Jimin, terdengar suara-suara aneh. Aku menenggak _saliva_ku kasar, dan agak menempelkan telingaku pada pintu kamar itu. Dan aku semakin menenggak _saliva_ku, dan menautkan kedua jemari tanganku erat. Bibirku gemetar tatkala mendengar suara itu semakin keras...

"_Jiminhh-nnhh movehh~ fashterrhh..."_

"_Kh-khau ketat hyungh~"_

Ku gigit bibirku kuat-kuat menahan panas yang menjalar di mataku, ingin mati rasanya. Dan bibirku berdarah tanpa ku sadari. Rasa hausku menguap begitu saja. Aku berjalan gontai ke arah kamarku. Ingin sesegera mungkin tertidur, _dan semoga saja tak terbangun lagi_.

Aku tersenyum samar di atas tempat tidur, menutup mata dengan lenganku.

'Selamat tidur, Min Yoongi bodoh..'

.

.

"_**Cause I'm a fool for you..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Brakk**

Aku terbangun mendengar suara itu, suara sebuah pintu atau apapun itu yang terbuat dari kayu dibuka dengan kasar, kulirik jam di meja nakasku jam 6.25 pagi KST, ini masih sangat pagi. Dengan langkah tergesa aku berjalan menuju dapur, asal suara itu. Dan menemukan Hoseok disana...

"Hoseok, kau sedang apa?" suara yang pertama kali ku keluarkan, jadi wajar jika suara itu serak.

"Eh, hyung.. maaf membangunkanmu, aku mencari _pain killer_.." ucapnya dengan wajah yang jelas sedang menahan sakit, ia terlihat susah saat berjalan.

Memori tentang kejadian semalam terulang kembali, kepalaku berdenyut. Aku memijit pelipisku sebentar, lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa menemukannya di laci meja ujung itu.. mungkin ada dibawah.." ucapku, dia mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan bahkan sangat lambat ke arah meja itu, lalu menggumamkan kata terimakasih saat menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Aku memberikannya gelas berisi air, lalu dengan cepat ia meminumnya.

"Hyung, bibirmu kenapa? Membiru seperti itu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya robek.." ia menelisik wajahku, aku hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa, semalam aku mengantuk dan tanpa sengaja pintu kamarku menabrak bibirku, dan jadilah seperti ini.." dia juga ikut tertawa. Dan hening lagi.

"Untuk apa kau meminum _pain killer_?" tanyaku saat dia merasa baikan, dan duduk di kursi meja makan dengan beberapa potong _sandwich_ dan 2 gelas susu.

"Ah, itu.. untuk.. anu—"

"Eh, apa kau tak mau membangunkan Jimin? Dia ada kelas sepertinya pagi ini.." aku melirik jam di dinding, mencoba membantunya agar tidak canggung, aku yakin dia tak akan menceritakannya padaku, secara tak langsung aku _masih_ kekasih Jimin.

"Oh, benarkah? Hyung, kau tau banyak tentang Jimin ya.." dia menunduk.

"Hmm.. tenang saja, kau juga nanti akan tau banyak tentangnya. Kalian terlihat begitu serasi.. pelajarilah lebih banyak tentangnya, kalau kau tak bisa nanti juga kau akan terbiasa.." itu hanya racauan, tapi ia menanggapiku dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah, hyung! Aku akan berusaha. Aku membangunkannya dulu, ya hyung?" dia beranjak dari kursinya ke kamar nya bersama Jimin. Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku diantara kedua lipatan tanganku saat ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

'Apa yang sudah kau katakan, Yoongi bodoh?'

"_**Apakah aku salah? Aku hanya ingin dicintai olehnya...  
meskipun sedikit..."**_

.

"Hyung, kau ada kelas pagi juga?" Jimin menatapku yang lagi mengikat tali sepatu, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti bakar, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau mau membawa mobil?" aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kita berangkat bersama, ne?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Terserah kau saja.." jawabku sambil mengambil kunci mobil yang tergantung didekat pintu. Hoseok kemudian setengah berlari mengantar kami ke depan pintu.

"Annyeong, hyung~" ucap Jimin lalu mengecup bibir Hoseok sekilas, aku pura-pura tidak melihat, namun ada sesuatu yang teriris lagi.

'Mau sampai kapan kau begini, bodoh?'

Di dalam mobil...

Kata Hoseok, Jimin pasti lelah karena semalam, dan aku harus mengorbankan diriku untuk menyetir mobil. Memangnya aku ini siapa sebenarnya?

"Hyung, sudah lama kita tidak berdua seperti ini, ne?" dia membuka percakapan dengan nada canggung, aku tertawa hambar.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa begitu.." jawabku dengan nada datar, semenjak dia mendobrak pintu kamarku hanya untuk pamit makan malam bersama Hoseok beberapa waktu lalu dan tepat di saat aku harus menyelesaikan 4 makalah dalam waktu semalam, membuat darahku mendidih bahkan sampai skarang.

"Hyung, kau masih marah?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku, saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau—"

"Iya terserah.." potongku, telingaku lama kelamaan panas mendengarnya mengoceh.

"Hyung, soal hubungan kita..."

Duh, ini dia..

"Kau maunya bagaimana, hyung?" dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Semua ada ditanganmu, Jimin" jawabku lagi. Dia menoleh ke arahku, aku tidak balas menoleh, aku tidak ingin mati di jalan seperti ini.

"Hyung, tidak bisa begitu. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan ini sepihak karena, aku tak ingin menyakitimu hyung" ucapnya kemudian, aku menyeringai.

"Kau sudah memutuskan sepihak untuk mencari kekasih baru, dan sekarang untuk memutuskan saja, kau tak mau memutuskan sepihak?" aku meremas setir yang ada di tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tak ingin menya—"

"Jika rasa sakit yang kurasakan berbentuk, Jimin... mungkin kau tak bisa melihat wajahku lagi, takkan ada kulit, semuanya luka" potongku. Ia terkejut.

"Dan, kegiatan macam apa yang dilakukan Hoseok bersamamu sampai dia harus mengobrak-abrik kotak P3K untuk mencari _pain killer?_" tanyaku ketus masih sambil menyeringai. Ia terkejut, pasalnya aku belum pernah menunjukkan perilaku seperti ini padanya. Aku pun tak tahan dengan diriku yang seperti ini.

"H-Hyung—"

"Kau tak ingin ada yang menanyakan hal itu seketus ini lagi kan?" potongku dengan senyuman lembut padanya. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke diriku yang selalu mencintainya.

"Hyung, kau menakutiku.." dia mendengus lega.

"Jangan selalu menganggap remeh seseorang hanya karna kau tahu dia akan selalu memaafkanmu.." ucapanku membuatnya seperti orang kalah telak.

"Aku akan di wisuda beberapa minggu lagi.." aku menyambung ucapanku, dia terkejut lagi, sebanyak itukah kejutan yang bisa ku berikan padanya?

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" dia bertanya dengan wajah bingung bercampur terkejut. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Aku mempercepat wisudaku, menggandakan semua mata pelajaran.. itulah yang membuatku sangat marah padamu, saat itu aku disuruh membuat 4 makalah dan harus selesai dalam semalam, mustahil bukan? Dan kau membuat darahku semakin mendidih saja.." aku mendengus, terdengar kekehan kecil darinya.

"Mianhae, hyung.. jadi kau akan diwisuda di umur 20 ya, hehe.. _chukkhae_ hyung" ia kemudian tertawa lebar.

"Apa perlu kita rayakan bersama?" dia bermonolog sepertinya, aku hanya menggeleng, membuatnya terkejut.

"Eomma sudah ribuan kali mengirimiku surel.." dia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi mengeras lagi.

"Hyung, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat.. tentang _eomma_" kilahnya.

"_Wae? _Kau tidak sendiri disini kan?" aku balas berkilah. Ia menatapku lagi.

"Aku akan pulang ke Daegu untuk beberapa saat, menjemput _eomma _dan pergi ke New York.." aku mencoba untuk menceritakan tujuanku. Dia terlihat marah.

"Tidak!" ketusnya.

"Siapa kau? Berani skali melarangku bertemu _eomma_ku sendiri?!" aku balas membentaknya.

"Min Yoongi! Bukankah kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya.. tunggu sampai aku wisuda.." dia tak bisa menahan emosinya, sementara aku? Masih mengulang kata-katanya yang tak dapat dipercaya itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan ku dapatkan saat kau wisuda?" aku balas bertanya ketus.

"Sudah pernah ku bilang bahwa aku akan menikahimu!" kali ini dia benar-benar emosi, aku hanya bersabar menahan emosiku, aku menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, asal kau tahu.." suara datarku membuatnya membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa katamu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau akan menikah denganku?" dia memelankan suaranya.

"Menikah dengan _namja_ yang sudah tidur dengan orang lain? Dimana pikiranmu? Sebaiknya kau berpikir dulu, kau ada di posisi mana sekarang, sebelum mengutarakan pikiran bodohmu itu! Kau melupakan kekasih barumu yang tampan itu, eoh?" masih dengan suara datar.

"H-Hyung—"

"Lalu bagaimana jika Hoseok itu adalah lelaki _istimewa_ yang bisa mengandung?" aku bisa melihat ia menenggak _saliva_nya kasar. Aku kembali menyeringai.

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau pergi, hyung.." dia menunduk dalam.

"_Bullshit! _Lalu kau mau aku mati dalam rasa sakit melihatmu _making out_ dengannya setiap hari dan aku hanya menjadi babu?" dia terbelalak, kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutku membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Kau tidak sadar seberapa banyaknya kau menyakitiku Park? Dan skarang kau mau aku bertahan denganmu di rumah itu? Kenapa kau tak skalian membunuhku saja, Park? Kau egois!" emosiku meluap, tapi yang keluar bahkan tidak sampai dari setengahnya.

Aku belum mengatakan tentang Taehyung...

"Hyung, kalau kau merasa terbebani seperti itu, mengapa kau tak memberitahukannya dari awal? Agar aku—"

"Kau pikir aku bisa tega kepada orang yang ku cintai, ingin rasanya aku berteriak kepada siapapun yang mau mendengarku bahwa orang yang ku cintai telah mencintai orang lain dan mereka –hiks- _making out –_hiks- didepanku" aku memberhentikan mobil dan memukul klaksonnya cukup keras membuat klakson itu berbunyi nyaring dan cukup panjang sambil terisak. Aku bahkan hampir gila skarang.

"Hyung, maafkan aku... aku, astagah! Apa yang sudah ku lakukan padamu, hyung? Maafkan aku.. maaf hyung" ku lihat ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dan mengeluarkan butiran air mata dari pelupuknya.

'Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini, aku terlalu mencintainya..'

"_**God! Can you hear me? What must I do?  
I just love him too harder..."**_

"Sudahlah, Jim! Hari ini kau libur saja dulu, akan ku buatkan surat izin... ku antar kau pulang" aku mengelus kepalanya sebentar dan memutar arah mobilku. Persetan dengan jam, 'toh tak akan kena hukuman jika terlambat setengah jam.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam pekat ada di depan gerbang apartment, dari jauh nomor polisi mobil itu sangat ku kenal. _Mobil Taehyung._

"Jimin, Jimin.." aku menepuk pelan pipinya, ia tertidur sejak tadi, ia terlihat lelah. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan sambil melenguh, dan memijit pelan pelipisnya ketika ia benar-benar bangun.

"_Waeyo,_ hyung?" dia bertanya dengan nada suara _khas_ orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kita sudah sampai.." ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah..." dia menatapku sedikit ragu sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari mobil. Aku menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Rasanya aku ingin membuang nafas ini.

Ku lihat punggungnya telah menghilang dari balik gerbang. Sepertinya sudah masuk. Aku memutar mobilku dan menjalankannya sebentar, hingga berhenti di bawah pohon yang lumayan jauh dari gerbang.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celanaku bergetar, aku belum menjalankan mobil, masih diam di jarak yang lumayan jauh dari gerbang apartment. Ku lirik layar ponselku.

_Taehyung._

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Hyung, kau dimana?"_

"Aku? Di jalan, ingin ke kampus. Ada apa, Tae?" jawabku, aku tidak berbohong, toh setelah ini aku akan pergi ke kampus.

"_Bisakah kau pulang? Dan jelaskan semuanya pada orang ini!"_

"Jelaskan apa? Pada siapa?" aku mengernyit bingung, hingga mendengar suara Hoseok dan Jimin sedang bertengkar.

"_Ini sudah sesuai batas perjanjian kami, aku ingin membawa pulang Hoseokku.. aku tidak tahan tanpa dia" _ucapannya membuat mataku terbelalak. Teringat kembali percakapan kami beberapa waktu lalu dirumah Seokjin-hyung.

**Flashback...**

"Jadi begitu..." Seokjin-hyung tampak manggut-manggut mengerti. Mendengar penjelasan Taehyung sebelumnya bahwa ia murung karena _namja_ yang didekati Hoseok ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Karena kalau _namja_ itu sudah memiliki kekasih, maka Kookie yang akan menang.. makanya aku murung hyung. Tapi, skarang mereka sudah baik-baik saja, hahaha" jelas Taehyung lagi, Seokjin hanya terkekeh. Aku masih bingung.

"Jadi, kalian menjadikan seorang _namja_ sebagai barang taruhan?" tanyaku, mereka semua menoleh padaku yang masih berpikir.

"Yah, begitulah hyung" jawab Jungkook, aku hanya manggut-manggut.

"Siapa nama _namja _itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jimin. Park Jimin" seketika mataku dan Seokjin membulat, membuat dua bocah dihadapan kami memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada apa, _hyungdeul?_" tanya Jungkook takut-takut.

"Lalu, apa kalian mengenal nama kekasihnya?" tanya Seokjin tiba-tiba, membuatku melemparkan _deathglare_ padanya.

"Ah, itu—"

Tiba-tiba pesan masuk di ponsel keduanya bersamaan.

'_Aku lupa memberitahu nama kekasihnya, hehe xD namanya Min Yoongi! Ia namja yang manis, baik, dan penyabar. Kulitnya seputih susu..' _

Pesan dari Hoseok. Taehyung dan Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar.

Seokjin terkekeh melihat ekspresiku mendengar Jungkook membacakan pesan itu. Dan wajah takut-takut Jungkook yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak apa.. lanjutkan saja, takkan ku beritahu! Anggap saja kalian tidak pernah memberitahuku" ucapku setelah mendengus.

"_Mian, _hyung.. kami tidak tahu kalau ia kekasihmu" ucap Taehyung dan diangguki oleh Jungkook. Seokjin masih tertawa.

"Hmm, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu jangan pernah hubungi aku! Jangan pernah! Apapun itu!" kecamku pada mereka, keduanya mengangguk patuh. Seokjin kembali tertawa.

"Dan, hyung! Tak ada yang lucu.."

**Flashback end.**

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menghubungiku?" tanyaku kesal pada Taehyung.

"_Mian, hyung! Tapi, aku harus membawa Hoseok pulang.." _ucapannya membuatku mendengus sebal.

"Ck! Kau ini _jinjja_... bawa saja dia pergi tak ada susahnya" ucapku lagi.

"_Baiklah, ku biarkan saja Jimin disini ne?" _dia balik bertanya, aku kembali mendengus.

"Terserah" telepon terputus.

Aku masih belum mau menemui Jimin yang tidak percaya saat ku katakan tentang itu sebelum ia tertidur di mobil tadi. Dia bilang kalau aku hanya iri pada Hoseok, kalau iri tentu saja, tapi yang ku katakan bukan kebohongan.

Aku sudah merelakan segalanya demi kebahagiaannya, terutama perasaan...

Aku mengatakan itu demi kebahagiaannya, aku memilih diam agar dia dapat menyadarinya sendiri. Aku tak ingin ia mengetahui hal itu dariku, kata-kata 'iri' dan lain sebagainya pasti akan terucap untukku, aku tak ingin mendengar itu. Tapi, aku memilih mengorbankan perasaanku demi mengatakan semuanya.

Namun rasa sakit itu tetap terasa nyata... saat ia menghujamku dengan kata-kata kasar, mengatakan bahwa aku 'pembohong', mengatakan bahwa aku 'iri', 'bodoh', 'gila' dan lain sebagainya. Aku tertawa hambar dan meremas suraiku sendiri.

Dari jauh ku lihat mobil Taehyung perlahan menjauh setelah ia dan Hoseok masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Batas taruhan mereka hanya sampai Hoseok berhasil _dikendarai_ oleh Jimin. Aku merasa sangat marah. Tapi, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"_**And now, he leave you!"**_

.

.

Dikelas...

"Astagah, Yoongi! Kau terlambat!" satu-satunya temanku dikelas –Seokjin- tengah berteriak lagi, wajar karena ini sudah jam istirahat.

"Hmm.." bahkan Seokjin terlihat jahat dihadapanku. Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu siapapun.

"Ku dengar dari Taehyung, ia menang di taruhan itu.." suara Seokjin tiba-tiba parau, aku menoleh padanya.

"Hmm" jawabku dengan gumaman.

"Maaf ne, Yoongi! Aku bahkan tak bisa menghentikannya, aku terlalu sayang pada mereka berdua hingga tak sanggup membuat mereka berdua tidak tertawa lagi seperti yang mereka sering lakukan belakangan ini.." Seokjin berucap panjang lebar, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tak apa" jawabku lirih.

"Benarkah?" aku mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan ini pada Dosen Sang.. aku pergi dulu" setelah mengobrak-abrik isi tasku aku menemukan makalah pelajaran Dosen Sang dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Seokjin.

'Jin-hyung pun begitu, dia merelakan perasaan sahabatnya sendiri demi kebahagiaan adik kecil dan kekasihnya.. tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, faktor dari lelah'.

.

.

Ponselku bergetar tepat saat pelajaran gandaku selesai, tinggal beberapa orang saja yang berada di kampus, sekarang sudah pukul 11.30 malam waktu KST.

Aku menatap nanar nama di ponsel itu.

_Jiminnie_

Entah apa yang membawaku menekan tombol _accept._

"Yeobose—"

"_Hyungie~" _suara ini, dia mabuk kah?

"Jimin kau kenapa?" tanyaku yang seketika panik mendengar suaranya.

"_Hyung~ kau dimanaa?" _astagah, dia benar-benar mabuk.

"Kau dimana Jimin? Katakan biar ku jemput.." tanyaku lagi.

"_Hm? Aku dirumah..." _terdengar lenguhan dari seberang sana, aku mengusak rambutku frustasi, dan berlari menuju tempat mobilku di parkir. Lalu melesat kembali ke apartme setelah mengatakan 'tunggu aku, jangan lakukan apapun' lalu telpon itu putus.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duh, ini fic pertama saya, maaf kalau alurnya selalu keluar dari jalur, maaf kalau kecepetan alurnya, pokoknya saya tau fic saya ini masih sangat kurang. Jadi dibutuhkan reviews dari para pembaca, hehe :D

Ini hanya twoshot, sebenarnya mau disatuin aja, tapi untuk part 1 masih rated T, ntar dibuatin rated M di part 2 nya. Dibuatin NC-nya MinYoon xD


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Just A Little Bit of Your Heart"

Cast: Jimin, Yoongi, Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok (BTS)

Pair: MinYoon / Jimin x Yoongi, MinSeok / Jimin x Hoseok, VGa / TaeYoon / Taehyung x Yoongi, and JinKook / Jin x Jungkook.

Rated: T to M

**TWOSHOT.**

**WARNING! MALE SLASH! B X B! YAOI!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Kim Taehyung and Zelo B.A.P mentioned!**

**.**

**.**

"_**I hear a little love is better than none..."**_

.

.

.

Aku memasuki apartment dengan terburu-buru, melepas jaket dan sepatu, berharap Jimin tidak melakukan apa-apa pada dirinya sendiri...

.

.

"Jimin! Jimin! Kau dimana?" aku sudah mencari ke sekeliling rumah dan tidak menemukannya, hingga—

"Hyungie~" astagah suara itu lagi, dia benar-benar mabuk kah? Ku dapati ia duduk bersender di lemari bawah meja dapur, dengan beberapa botol bir disekitarnya, 4 lainnya sudah kosong, dan satu lagi hampir kosong di tangannya, dan masih ada beberapa yang sama sekali belum terbuka.

"Astagah, Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku setengah berlari dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Dia menarik sebelah tanganku yang membuatku jatuh kepelukannya. Ia melepas botol bir yang ada di tangannya dan mengelus-elus pundakku teratur. Ku balas perlakuannya, untuk menenangkannya.

**Normal POV's.**

"Hyungh.. kau mau kemana, jangan tinggalkan aku, hyung" racauan Jimin membuat Yoongi mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Jimin.

"Jimin-ah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak kemana-mana.." balas Yoongi sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jimin yang menatapnya sayu.

"Benarkah, hyung? Kau benar tak kemana-mana kan?" Jimin kembali menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti.

'Apa maksudnya tentang aku yang akan ke New York?' batin Yoongi menerka-nerka.

"Ah, soal itu kau tidak per—"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hoseok-hyung.." lirihan Jimin terdengar jelas di telinga tajam Yoongi. Seketika ia diam membatu.

"Jadi yang kau maksud dia?" Yoongi tampak seperti bermonolog, karena Jimin tidak menyadari apa yang dibicarakan Yoongi, ia mabuk berat sepertinya.

"Hyung, kau semakin cantik saja.." Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya kembali, Yoongi tidak membalasnya, ia bahkan membiarkan Jimin yang menciumi ceruk lehernya dengan penuh gairah. Ia masih diam membatu.

"Hyungh, kau manis skali.. benar kata Yoongi-hyung kalau kau itu manis.." racau Jimin sambil terus mempekerjakan mulutnya di leher Yoongi.

Seketika Yoongi mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya ketika merasakan Jimin menggesekkan giginya di permukaan lehernya. Yoongi berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Jimin.

"Jimin! Sadarlah! Kau mabuk.." Yoongi terus memberontak di dalam kungkungan Jimin. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar ketika Jimin sudah berada di atasnya dan membaringkannya di lantai dapur yang dingin itu.

Perkataan Yoongi tak ada yang diindahkan sama skali oleh Jimin. Jimin bahkan semakin bergairah menciumi Yoongi.

"Jimin! Hentikan!" kaki Yoongi terus menendang-nendang kosong, itu membuat lututnya tidak sengaja menubruk junior Jimin yang membuat Jimin melenguh. Yoongi terkejut mendengar reaksi Jimin, padahal ia bahkan hanya tidak sengaja mengenainya.

Jimin mengisap plump Yoongi dan terus menggerayangi tangannya pada tubuh atas Yoongi yang sudah tak tertutup. Ia memelintir nipple Yoongi, sambil terus memainkan lidah Yoongi yang dia belit dan tarik secara paksa, karena Yoongi benar-benar menolak perlakuan kasar Jimin padanya.

"Hoseok-hyungh~ kau manis" ucapan itu terus keluar dari mulut Jimin ketika ia mencicipi setiap inch tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi meringis, bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena dia sejak tadi menggigitnya, ia tak mau mengeluarkan suara desahan sedikit pun.

"Jimin... hentikan! Aku bukan Hoseok..." Yoongi berkata lirih, yang lagi-lagi tak diindahkan oleh Jimin.

Jimin menurunkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi dan mengisap nipple-nya.

"Hnnghh.." Yoongi mengeluarkan desahannya dari balik celah bibirnya yang masih ia gigit. Karena lidah Jimin yang hangat dan basah menyentuh bagian sensitif-nya dan itu menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan disaat bersamaan.

Jimin semakin mengulum dan mengisap nipple Yoongi kuat-kuat, tangan Yoongi meremas bahu Jimin dan berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Ini tidak benar.

"JIMIN! HENTIKAN!" pekik Yoongi saat ia merasakan tangan Jimin membuka pengait celana jeansnya dan menurunkan resletingnya.

Jimin hanya berhenti sesaat, lalu kembali lagi ke aktifitasnya. Tak ada satu kata Yoongi yang ia indahkan. Ia menahan dirinya dengan lututnya di sisi tubuh Yoongi dan membuka bajunya sendiri, lalu kembali menindih Yoongi.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kau hanya terus mendesah dan mendesah untukku? Seperti tadi? Tunjukkan padaku, aku ingin mendengar suaramu itu.." Jimin berbisik seduktif sambil menjilati cuping telinga Yoongi yang dihadiahi cengkraman tangan Yoongi di bahunya.

Namun Jimin menyalah-artikan cengkraman itu.

"Kau sudah menginginkanku, hyung?" Jimin kembali berbisik seduktif ditelinga Yoongi. Oh, Yoongi benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya skarang.

**Bugh.. Bugh.. Bugh..**

Yoongi menghadiahi bogeman mentah di wajah Jimin. Jimin sedikit terhuyung sambil memegangi wajahnya. Merasa mendapatkan kesempatan, Yoongi segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Jimin dan membenarkan pakaiannya kembali. Ia berlari kecil ke arah sebuah tong/? tempat menyimpan payung dan bat pemukul baseball, lalu mengambil salah satu pemukul baseball itu.

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam, aku akan membunuhmu, Park!" ancam Yoongi sambil mengayun-ayunkan pemukul baseball itu ditangannya. Ia hanya bercanda tentu saja, tidak mungkin ia tega membunuh Jimin. Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Jimin ambruk.

.

.

.

Jimin mencoba untuk duduk sambil terhuyung-huyung dan memijit sedikit pelipisnya. Lalu membiasakan retina matanya dengan lampu yang berada di tempatnya berbaring tadi. Matanya berkeliling mengitari ruangan itu dan akhirnya menyadari kalau ia berada di kamarnya. Lalu seketika ia terkejut melihat Yoongi yang acak-acakan dengan pemukul baseball ditangannya. Ia segera memperjelas penglihatannya.

"H-Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi. Namun Yoongi masih tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatapi Jimin setajam mungkin.

"Kau sudah sadar?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin mengernyit.

"Memangnya aku kenapa, hyung?" tanya Jimin bingung. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya.

"Yoongi-hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoongi mendesah lega saat mendengar Jimin tidak salah mengira bahwa ia adalah Hoseok lagi.

Yoongi merosot kebawah dengan menopangkan dirinya di pemukul baseball itu.

'Hampir saja..' batinnya. Jimin kemudian mendekati Yoongi dan ikut berjongkok dihadapannya. Yoongi yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya –kalau bisa- pasalnya Jimin masih _shirtless_.

"Mau apa?" tanya Yoongi yang kembali menopangkan kepalanya di pemukul baseball

"Aku... kenapa hyung? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Molla" jawab Yoongi pendek. Jimin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi, namun Yoongi menepisnya.

"Pergi mandi. Mungkin kau masih mabuk" Yoongi mencoba berdiri namun tangannya ditarik oleh Jimin. Ia kembali merengkuh Yoongi.

"Park! Lepaskan..! Lepas!" Yoongi memberontak di dalam pelukan Jimin. Namun Jimin tidak memperdulikannya.

"Hyung, apa aku menyakitimu lagi?" pertanyaan Jimin berhasil membuat Yoongi membatu.

"Aku menyakitimu lagi kan? Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padamu hyung" rentetan ucapan Jimin kembali membuat Yoongi mengingat dirinya yang selalu menjadi orang bodoh demi cinta seorang Park Jimin.

"Kau mabuk, Jimin" suara Yoongi bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengelus pundak Yoongi teratur.

"Aku—"

"Jimin, yang kau inginkan itu Hoseok! Bukan aku... jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu karna telah menyakitiku. Aku saja yang bodoh" Jimin bisa merasakan hangatnya air mata Yoongi di pundaknya yang terekspos.

"Hyung.. aku seharusnya mendengar apa yang kau katakan" ujar Jimin lagi. Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Jimin.

"Cukup, Jimin! Semuanya sudah terjadi..." Jimin melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi lalu menangkup wajah mungil itu dan mengusap air mata di pipi Yoongi.

"Hyung aku mencinta—"

"Cukup! Jangan katakan! Aku tidak mau dengar.." Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jimin terkejut melihat reaksi Yoongi, namun kemudian ia menarik dagu Yoongi untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Yoongi-hyung, kau lah satu-satunya yang ku miliki skarang.." bisik Jimin di depan bibir Yoongi. Napas hangatnya menyapu bibir Yoongi.

"Ji-Jim—mmphh" gerakan bibir Yoongi membuat Jimin jadi tidak kuasa menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya agar tidak meraup candu-nya itu.

.

Sesi panas kembali merambati kamar Jimin yang dingin itu. Yoongi? Ia pasrah, hari ini ia benar-benar lelah, dan Jimin membuatnya semakin lelah. Yoongi sudah capek memberontak. Yoongi merasa tertekan. Tekanan batin dan lelah fisik. Ia serasa ingin mati.

"Jiminhh..." lenguhan Yoongi membuat Jimin semakin semangat membuat tanda di ceruk leher Yoongi bahwa Yoongi adalah _miliknya_.

"Hyungie.." Jimin menatap Yoongi penuh nafsu. Ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Yoongi dan menjilatnya.

"Mmmhh..." Yoongi mendesah tertahan sambil meremas kuat rambut Jimin untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan karena perlakuan Jimin.

Jimin kembali meraup bibir Yoongi dengan sedikit kasar, dan tangannya terus memainkan nipple imut Yoongi. Lalu ia menurunkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi dan mengulum nipple yang lain.

"Jiminhh... kenapa—hnngg" ucapan Yoongi disambung dengan desah tertahannya saat Jimin menurunkan tangannya untuk mengelus perut rata Yoongi.

Dan semakin menurunkan tangannya ke bawah lalu melepas semua kain yang menutupi tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi pasrah saja, tidak ada gunanya memberontak lagi.

Jimin ingin memilikinya bukan karena cinta, tapi nafsu. Yoongi menangis.

Mendengar tangisan dari mulut kecil Yoongi, Jimin menghentikan aktifitasnya yang baru saja ingin memberikan _blowjob_ pada Yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi.

"Hyung? kenapa menangis? Uljima.." Jimin mengusap-usap pipi Yoongi. Oh, rasa bersalah mulai merambati seluruh saraf Jimin.

"Jimin.. kenapa kau –hiks- melakukan –hiks- ini padaku –hiks-?" Yoongi terisak disela-sela ucapannya. Jimin tertegun.

'Kenapa ia melakukan ini pada Yoongi?' pertanyaan itu mulai terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Atas dasar apa ia melakukan itu?

"A—Aku..."

"Pergilah mandi.. kau kacau!" ucapan Yoongi membuat kalimatnya tergantung begitu saja. Ia membatu. Yoongi menarik dirinya sendiri dari kungkungan Jimin dan menggunakan kembali bajunya yang berserakan dilantai.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Jimin, Yoongi segera membersihkan diri dan berjalan ke dapur. Ini sudah jam 2 pagi man, dan dia belum makan sama skali. Ia lapar.

.

"Hyung-ah" sebuah suara menginterupsi Yoongi yang sedang menumpukan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Ia telah selesai makan tadi dan merasakan lemas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya hingga ia tak bisa sekedar bangkit berdiri untuk ke kamar.

"Ne, wae?" tanya Yoongi tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

"Aku... aku..." Yoongi mendongak sedikit hanya untuk menatap wajah Jimin.

"Kenapa? Kau lapar? Makan saja.." Yoongi menyodorkan ramyun ke hadapan Jimin.

"Hyung-ah, apa kau membenciku?" pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari Jimin.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menopang dagunya di tangannya yang ia lipat diatas meja.

"Aku sudah jahat padamu, hyung.." ucapannya tak membuat Yoongi bergeming. Yoongi justru menatap kosong ke arah depan.

"Dua minggu lagi, aku akan ujian skripsi.." Yoongi masih menatap kosong ke depan. Jimin terkejut mendengarnya.

"H-Hyung, kau takkan pergi kan?" nada suara Jimin, seolah-olah ia memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan membuat sobekan di dada kiri Yoongi semakin melebar.

"Entahlah. Kau makan saja, aku mengantuk, besok ada kelas pagi untuk terakhir kali, jadi aku harus masuk.. jaljayo, Jimin-ah" Yoongi lagi-lagi menepis tangan Jimin yang terulur untuk mengusap kepalanya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jimin menatap kosong ramyun di hadapannya setelah pundak Yoongi menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, semuanya berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan tak ada yang berubah sama sekali, atmosfer dingin dan canggung sering skali merambati apartment Jimin dan Yoongi. Dan hari ini Yoongi akan di wisuda...

Hari dimana Yoongi akan melepas semua masa belajarnya dan bekerja...

Hari dimana Yoongi akan meninggalkan Jimin ke Daegu, lalu pergi ke New York...

"Yoongi-yah!" panggil seorang namja yang sering skali berteriak dihadapan seseorang, panggil saja ia begitu.

"Hyung! Berhentilah berteriak dihadapan ku!" Seokjin tertawa keras melihat Yoongi mengeluh sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya.

"Aigoo~ kau tampan skali menggunakan toga ini.. aku juga jadi tidak sabar mencobanya" Seokjin menelisik penampilan Yoongi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala

"Ck, kau harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh jika ingin menyusulku, hyung!" Yoongi tertawa melihat wajah sebal Seokjin yang ia pasang saat Yoongi mengucapkan itu.

"Aish, kau ini... jinjja.." Seokjin mengumpat tertahan saat mendengar tawa Yoongi.

"Hyung-ah, berhentilah berteriak dihadapan orang seperti tadi.." ujar Yoongi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seokjin terkekeh.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau juga tak marah kan?" sudut alis Yoongi berkedut, jadi selama ini Seokjin tidak tau kalau gendang telinga Yoongi bisa saja pecah jika ia berteriak setiap hari dihadapannya.

"Hhh~ karena itu aku, hyung. Berhentilah! Lalu bagaimana jika kau berteriak seperti itu dihadapan orang lain? Mereka mungkin akan memukulimu.." Seokjin terdiam mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Ia baru ingat bahwa Yoongi akan pergi ke Daegu lalu menentukan hari perginya bersama orang tuanya ke New York.

"Jadi, kau benar akan pergi?" tanya Seokjin mengalihkan pembicaraan, Yoongi mengangguk.

"Ahh... setelah kau sukses nanti jangan lupakan aku ne? Pulanglah sesekali ke Seoul, untuk sekedar melihatku.." Seokjin berucap sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Jadi bagaimana jika malam ini kita mengadakan pesta?" semangat Seokjin sambil menatap Yoongi penuh binar. Yoongi mendengus.

"Terserah.." lalu mengiyakan perkataan Seokjin.

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan malas ke dalam apartmentnya, ia sudah melepas toga yang menurutnya terlalu besar dan membuatnya kepanasan itu dan menggunakan baju rajut lengan panjang berwarna merah, dengan stripes kuning dan hijau dibagian depannya. Lalu dengan jeans _ripped blue_ yang sengaja di sobek dibagian lutut dan paha, serta sneaker yang selalu ia gunakan untuk bepergian.

"Hyung? Wisudamu lancar?" suara khas seorang Park Jimin membuat langkah Yoongi terhenti dan berbalik ke arah Jimin dengan kaus oblong tanpa lengan dan celana pendek dengan tatapan horror.

"Kau mengejutkanku..." Yoongi mengelus-elus dadanya, ia memang tadi sedang menghayal sambil berjalan ke arah dapur dan panggilan Jimin membuatnya terkejut begitu saja.

"Haha, wajahmu lucu skali hyung!" dan Jimin malah menertawainya.

"Aish, jinjja..." Yoongi mengumpat tertahan dan berjalan cepat menuju kulkas sambil menghentak-hentakkan sepatunya kesal. Lalu menenggak air yang baru saja ia tuang ke dalam gelas tinggi di hadapannya dengan cepat.

"Hyung..." Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang TV lalu memanggil Yoongi untuk duduk di dekatnya. Dan, beruntung skali Jimin sekarang, karna Yoongi malah duduk di sofa seberangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi to the point pada Jimin.

"Apa kau akan pergi bersama eomma?" pertanyaan Jimin mendapat anggukan dari Yoongi.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanya Jimin lagi, Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi? Bukankah sudah seharusnya aku pergi?" pertanyaan Jimin dibalas pertanyaan oleh Yoongi.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, hyung! Terlalu membutuhkanmu.." Yoongi seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt saat mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Hhh... malam ini Seokjin-hyung mengajak kita ke cafe milik kekasihnya.. untuk pesta wisudaku katanya. Dia mengundangmu..." Yoongi membuang nafas berat dan mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri membelakangi Jimin.

"Hyung... tunggu sebentar" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan memeluknya dari belakang. Yoongi melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Ji-Jim—"

"Hyung-ah, tunggu sebentar... tetaplah seperti ini, sebentar saja. Aku akan merindukan wangi ini.." ia mengendusi dan menggesekkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi, membuat Yoongi sedikit bergidik dan menggigit bibirnya, takut mengeluarkan suara aneh yang berbahaya.

Namun Yoongi tak bisa menolak, karena ia juga menginginkannya...

Jika boleh Yoongi jujur, ia juga menginginkan Jimin menyentuhnya dengan penuh perasaan seperti ini...

Setelah puas mengendusi dan memberikan kecupan ringan di leher Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi menggeliat geli, Jimin membalikkan tubuh mungil itu lalu kembali merengkuhnya.

"Bogosippeo, hyung..." lirihan Jimin membuat Yoongi mati-matian menahan air matanya, dan ia berhasil. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke belakang Jimin...

_Next lie..._

.

.

.

Malamnya, di cafe keluarga Jeon. Disalah satu meja disana, duduklah beberapa orang namja yang saling merangkul satu sama lain. Kecuali 2 orang lainnya. Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan datang, Yoongi-yah!" suara riang seorang Kim Seokjin membuat Yoongi ingin melayangkan pukulan di wajah cantik skaligus tampan itu.

"Yasudah, aku pulang" Yoongi langsung berdiri dan berbalik, namun Jin menarik tangannya dan terkekeh.

"Jangan begitu dong, kau semakin manis jika marah begitu hehe" Jin mendapat delikan sebal dari Yoongi, dan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat mereka.

"Berisik" desis Yoongi. Kalau tahu begini, ia takkan datang. Karena lihat saja, ada Hoseok juga datang rupanya, tapi tanpa Taehyung.

"Yoongi-hyung, selamat untuk wisudamu, ne?" ucap Hoseok sambil menjabat tangan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Masalah mereka memang sudah selesai setelah Hoseok meminta maaf pada Yoongi waktu itu. Dan Yoongi tentu akan memaafkannya. Namun, Hoseok baru menemui Yoongi saja secara langsung. Ia masih enggan bertemu Jimin.

"Hyung, chukkae.." kali ini suara kekasih Seokjin, Jeon Jungkook.

"Ne, gomawo.." jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum, mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan mulai dari hal-hal penting sampai ukuran sepatu mereka.

Yoongi menoleh sejenak pada Jimin yang sudah bersender di sofa dan mendengus.

"Jimin-ah, kau kenapa?" Yoongi sedikit memundurkan dirinya, dan berbisik pada Jimin.

"Ani—"

"Jiminnie~ sudah lama tidak ketemu.." suara Hoseok menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, seketika Yoongi berdiri.

"Aku... ingin ke toilet sebentar" ucapnya dan diangguki semua orang yang berada disana.

Ia melirik sedikit ke belakang tepat di tempat Jimin, dan melihat Jimin sudah menggeser tempat duduknya dan duduk di tempat Yoongi tadi, dengan Hoseok disebelahnya. Yoongi semakin mempercepat langkahnya ke arah toilet.

.

"Mana pacarmu itu, hyung?" tanya Jimin pada Hoseok setelah ia duduk.

"Oh, dia ada kelas sampai jam 9 nanti.. sebentar lagi juga ia akan datang" jawab Hoseok dan Jimin menjawabnya dengan vocal 'O'. Membuat Hoseok terkekeh.

"Kau dan Yoongi-hyung baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hoseok, Jimin mengangguk ragu. Ia tidak yakin apa dia dan Yoongi baik-baik saja.

"Aku—"

"Tuan-Tuan, ini pesanannya.." ucapan Hoseok terpotong oleh pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan mereka. Demi menghilangkan rasa gugupnya karena baru saja ia ingin meminta maaf, Hoseok menyambar iced coffee pesanannya secepat kilat dan langsung menyeruputnya.

"Hyung.. c-calm down" Jimin yang terkejut melihat tingkah Hoseok langsung tertawa lepas saat Hoseok tersedak dan membuat mulut Hoseok belepotan.

Dengan sigap Jimin mengambil tissue dan membersihkan mulut Hoseok dengan telaten. Jika tampak dari belakang, mereka seperti sedang berciuman.

.

"Huh.. wastafel-nya bagus banget sih.." gerutu Yoongi saat keluar dari toilet, dia habis memperhatikan wastafel keramik berwarna cream dan mengkilat, membuatnya terlihat keren di mata Yoongi.

Saat sibuk dengan gerutuannya, tiba-tiba jalannya terhenti. Bukan karena ia melupakan sesuatu di toilet. Atau ingin menanyakan harga wastafel yang seperti itu pada manager cafe ini. Bukan! Tapi, pemandangan di depan sana. Yoongi menatap nanar pada mereka.

Jimin yang tampak belakang sedang berciuman dengan Hoseok...

"Sialan.." umpatnya.

.

Taehyung berlari-lari kecil saat baru keluar dari mobilnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas malamnya, ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, berharap ia tidak terlambat dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan.

Dan ia kembali berlari kecil saat sampai di gerbang cafe itu ke depan pintu utamanya, dia berhenti sejenak di depan jendela cafe untuk memperbaiki penampilannya. Karena hyung, dan kekasihnya mengajaknya untuk berkumpul di cafe keluarga kekasih hyung-nya.

Saat ia merasa sudah klop dengan penampilannya, ia ingin beranjak dari depan sana, namun matanya tertumbuk pada satu titik. Dia tersenyum miris. Dari jauh saja ia bisa mengenali siapa pemilik pundak itu.

"Mereka... berciuman kah? Ditempat umum?" Taehyung bermonolog lalu mengacak surai belakangnya dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Ia bahkan lupa caranya menangis.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu.." ia kembali bermonolog dan membalikkan badannya kembali ke gerbang cafe.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang.."

.

"Hahaha dasar hyung! Kenapa kau buru-buru begitu huh?" Jimin sudah selesai membersihkan mulut Hoseok yang belepotan dan tertawa lepas diikuti tawa teman-teman lainnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jimin sedikit memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati wajah yang ia kenal berdiri jauh di depan sana menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang membuat hati Jimin seperti disayat oleh pisau tumpul.

Wait, Yoongi dari belakang Jimin, dan sejak tadi Jimin membersihkan mulut Hoseok...  
Jimin mengeram kesal dan segera berdiri ingin memanggil Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Sial.." Jimin mengumpati kebodohannya sendiri.

.

'Mungkin aku bisa pergi dari sini..' batin Yoongi sambil memukuli dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Apa yang ia lihat tadi sungguh membuatnya seperti ingin mati. Baru saja ia merasa berbaikan dengan Jimin, lalu Jimin kembali mengulangi kesalahannya.

Yoongi merasa di permainkan oleh bocah Park itu. Bukankah ia sudah selalu dipermainkan?

Yoongi kembali ke arah toilet tadi, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari jalan keluar.

Dan benar saja, ada pintu keluar di belakang dekat toilet. Yoongi sesegera mungkin melangkahkan kakinya ke sana setelah mengingat-ingat jika ada yang ketinggalan.

Yoongi sudah sampai di depan gerbang cafe, ia berniat untuk menahan taxi dan pergi dari tempat ini secepat mungkin, karena ia yakin tadi Jimin sempat melihatnya.

Saat sibuk memperhatikan taxi yang akan lewat, Yoongi merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya berbalik dan berniat akan menghajar orang itu jika ia ingin macam-macam.

"Yoongi-hyung? Kau tak masuk?" ucap orang itu yang ternyata seorang namja yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Taehyungie?" ia bertanya memastikan, jika itu benar-benar Taehyung. Dan namja itu mengangguk.

"Iya, ini aku hyung! Kau tak masuk?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau sendiri?" pertanyaan Taehyung dibalas pertanyaan oleh Yoongi, kebiasaan seorang Min Yoongi. Taehyung menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Wae?" tanya Yoongi lagi

"Ah, itu... karena... anu—"

"Heish, sudahlah! Kita lanjut di mobil saja, kau bawa mobil kan?" Yoongi segera menarik Taehyung ke arah tempat Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya, setelah Taehyung memberitahunya.

Mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu...

.

.

Sementara itu, di Cafe...

"Yoongi kenapa lama skali sih? Pesanannya udah datang nih.." gerutu Seokjin sambil memutar-mutar ponselnya berharap ada panggilan dari Yoongi.

"Iya, sudah hampir stengah jam dia di toilet.." ucap Jungkook membenarkan ucapan Seokjin.

"Aih, Tae juga belum menghubungiku.." ucapan Hoseok terlalu jelas bahwa ia khawatir.

"Mereka bahkan tak satupun menghubungiku" lanjut Seokjin sambil kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Pelayan yang sempat di suruh Jungkook untuk melihat Yoongi di toilet pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan, Yoongi-ssi tidak ada di toilet" ucap wanita yang bekerja sebagai pelayan itu.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi.." ucap Jungkook kemudian, lalu wanita itu membungkuk dan pergi.

Semua yang berada disana sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing dan disadarkan oleh Jimin yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku akan mencari Yoongi-hyung.." ucapnya kemudian setelah lama ia berkutat dengan pikirannya, membuat semua orang disana menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Akan ku kabari jika aku sudah menemukannya.." sambungnya, hanya mendapatkan anggukan kompak dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku ingin mencari Tae juga.." beberapa menit kemudian, Hoseok akhirnya diputuskan untuk ikut dengan Jimin. Sementara Seokjin dan Jungkook sedang membicarakan sesuatu setelah kepergian Jimin dan Hoseok.

.

.

Di apartment Yoongi dan Jimin...

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung menatap bingung pada koper dan sebuah tas ransel yang lumayan besar yang telah disiapkan oleh Yoongi.

"Aku akan pulang ke Daegu" jawab Yoongi.

"Mwo? Sekarang? Wae?" Taehyung terkejut, ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Aku ingin pulang, aku tidak tahan.." ucapan Yoongi membuat Taehyung akhirnya mengerti dan memilih diam saat Yoongi kembali sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

"Apa kau akan naik bus, hyung?" tanya Taehyung, Yoongi mengangguk.

"Ku antar saja, hyung" Yoongi menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Tidak usah, aku tak mau merepotkan" jawaban Yoongi membuat Taehyung semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, hyung! Aku juga ingin refreshing ke Daegu.. sudah lama aku tidak kesana" ucap Taehyung dengan tatapan menerawang ke depan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu?" tanya Yoongi. Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu kita singgah ke rumahku dulu, hyung. Aku akan mengambil beberapa barang bawaan.." jawab Taehyung, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Yoongi.

.

.

"Kita harus kemana lagi, hyung? Apa kau tau dimana tempat-tempat favorit kekasihmu itu?" tanya Jimin sambil melajukan mobilnya membelah malam.

"Tempat yang tadi itu, semuanya adalah tempat favorit Taehyung.." jawab Hoseok.

"Dirumahmu dan rumah Seokjin juga tak ada.." ucapan Jimin membuat mereka berdua menyadari sesuatu, dan memutar mobil mereka ke arah apartment Jimin dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Baru saja Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya, Hoseok berseru

"Jimin! Mobil Taehyung!" seru Hoseok sambil memukul-mukul pundak Jimin saat melihat mobil Taehyung belok ke arah gerbang.

"Dia tidak bersama Taehyung-mu hyung.." ucap Jimin putus asa. Hoseok berdecak.

"Lalu untuk apa ia kemari? Mencuri?" sebal Hoseok pada Jimin.

"Ya ampun! Lalu kemana mobilnya?" Jimin terperangah mengingat kebodohannya sendiri.

"Hilang sudah" jawab Hoseok sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Y-Yoongi... hyung... gajima..." lirihan Jimin seperti dirasakan oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi tiba-tiba menangis di dalam mobil Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Jin-hyung?" Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Jin yang sedang duduk menatap bintang di balkon kamarnya. Mereka sudah pulang ke rumah dari sejam yang lalu dari cafe.

"Ne?" Jin menengok ke arah Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hubungi eomma!" raut wajah serius Jungkook membuat Jin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Wae?" tanya Jin.

"Tae-hyung mau ke Daegu. Aku baru saja membereskan barang-barangnya" ucap Jungkook sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Mwo? Kapan?" Jin membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Malam ini! Dia baru saja meng-sms-i ku" lalu Jungkook memperlihatkan sms Taehyung di ponselnya.

"Aigoo... anak itu... jinjja..." Jin mengumpat tertahan.

"Sudahlah, hyung! Ppali hubungi eomma.." Jungkook menarik-narik lengan Jin.

"Dia kesana bersama siapa?" tanya Jin kemudian sambil merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel.

"Yoongi-hyung" jawaban Jungkook membuat Jin benar-benar terkejut.

"Seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan tadi, hyung.. sepertinya ini benar-benar akan terjadi.." Jin mengusak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau orang yang eomma maksud Min Yoongi yang ini.. aish.." Jungkook menarik Jin kedalam pelukannya.

"Bukankah ini kebetulan yang baik, hyung? Kita biarkan saja ini berjalan.." ucap Jungkook kemudian.

"Aku juga berpikir bahwa Hoseok itu tidak baik bagi Tae. Jika Hoseok memang mencintai Taehyung, ia takkan mungkin jatuh cinta pada Jimin semudah itu, bahkan sampai rela berkelahi dengan Taehyung dan lari dari rumah demi _dikendarai_ oleh Jimin" ucapan Jin diangguki oleh Jungkook.

"Tapi, aku tak yakin kalau Yoongi-hyung bisa melupakan Jimin dengan mudah.." Jin melepas pelukan Jungkook lalu menatap manik kekasihnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jin.

"Dia selalu rela jadi orang paling bodoh di dunia demi cinta seorang Park Jimin! Bukan begitu, hyung?" Jin melebarkan matanya dan mengangguki ucapan Jungkook.

"Kau benar! Ayo kita katakan pada eomma dan Ny. Min" kali ini Jungkook yang mengangguki ucapan Jin.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah berada di dalam mobil Taehyung yang biasanya dikendarai supir pribadi Taehyung, akan membawa mereka ke Daegu setelah meminta izin pada Jin.

Taehyung masih memikirkan serentet ucapan Jungkook dengan mode cepat tadi saat ia mengambil barang-barangnya dikamar rumah yang ia tempati bersama Jin.

'_Yoongi-hyung itu adalah orang yang dimaksud eomma untuk dijodohkan denganmu, Tae-hyung. Bawa saja ia ke rumah eomma setelah kalian ke rumah keluarga Min..' _

Ini, Taehyung benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa semuanya berhubungan seperti ini?

"Taehyungie, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi sambil menengok ke arah Taehyung yang sedang mengemudi.

"Ah, aniyo hyung.." Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum ke arah Yoongi.

"Hmm..." Yoongi membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Emm, hyung? Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ne, tentu saja.." jawab Yoongi mengiyakan.

"Apa kau pernah di jodohkan sebelumnya?" tanya Taehyung kemudian.

"Hmm.. itu.. yah... iya aku pernah dijodohkan sebelumnya. Memangnya kenapa Tae?" jawab Yoongi ragu-ragu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau pasti menolaknya kan hyung?" terka Taehyung, Yoongi membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tahu darimana?" ekspresi Yoongi yang terkejut membuat Taehyung terkekeh lalu dia mengusak rambut Yoongi dengan sayang. Yoongi kembali terkejut dengan perlakuan Taehyung padanya.

"Hehe, kalau kau tidak menolaknya, mungkin sekarang kau sudah menikah, hyung.." jawab Taehyung masih dengan kekehannya.

"Haha iya kau benar, Tae" Yoongi juga ikut terkekeh.

"Jadi, hyung? Ceritakanlah padaku.." Taehyung melirik Yoongi sekilas dari ekor matanya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Tentang perjodohanmu itu.." sambung Taehyung.

"Ah... b-baiklah..." Yoongi menjawab dengan ragu-ragu dan akhirnya menceritakan semua tentang perjodohannya itu.

.

.

.

"J-Jiminnie... gwaenchana?" Hoseok masih menatap pundak Jimin yang berbaring membelakanginya di apartment; kamar Jimin.

"Ne, hyung.." jawab Jimin lalu berbalik menghadap Hoseok.

"Mi-Mianhae.." tanpa sadar air mata Hoseok tumpah dan Jimin mengusapnya perlahan lalu mencium pucuk kepala Hoseok dengan sayang.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, hyung" ucap Jimin sambil memeluk Hoseok dan mengusap pundak Hoseok teratur.

"T-Tapi kan—"

"Ssshh... sudah hyung. Uljima.. tidurlah. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan.. jaljayo hyung" dan Jimin segera menutup matanya untuk jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Ohh... jadi begitu hyung?! saat itu kau masih bersama Jimin dan menolak untuk dijodohkan?" Taehyung manggut-manggut mengerti setelah mendengar kisah Yoongi tentang perjodohannya.

"Mm, karena saat itu Jimin berjanji akan menikahiku setelah ia wisuda.." ucap Yoongi dengan suara dalam. Terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

"Aish! Kenapa semua orang sangat senang mengumbar janji?" Taehyung mengusak rambutnya.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Yoongi bingung sendiri dengan kelakuan Taehyung.

"Aku juga, sebenarnya sudah dijodohkan hyung.." Taehyung menatap lurus kedepan.

"Mwo? Kenapa tak seorangpun dari kalian yang memberitahuku?" tanpa melihat wajah terkejut Yoongi yang lucu itu.

"Hehe, mian hyung.. tapi, saat itu aku sangat malas membahasnya.." aku Taehyung pada Yoongi.

"Tapi skarang kau mau memberitahukannya padaku ya kan? Kan? Kan?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan memelas, yang membuat Taehyung tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha, baiklah hyung! Anything for you~ kkk" Yoongi cemberut mendengar tawa jahil Taehyung.

"Ish.. yasudah ceritakan!"

"Ceritaku hampir mirip dengan ceritamu hyung... aku dijodohkan dengan anak dari sebuah keluarga. Anak itu menolak, begitupula denganku. Tapi kami belum bertemu sama skali. Kami dengar anak itu lari bersama kekasihnya, maka aku dan Hoseok-hyung memutuskan untuk lari bersama, karena saat itu Hoseok-hyung bilang dia sangat ingin menikah denganku.. tapi apa? Dia mengkhianatiku... walaupun aku tidak begitu menyesalinya" Taehyung bercerita panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak menyesalinya?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Ne!" dan dijawab anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Wae?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Aku bertemu dengan anak itu setelah kejadian itu lama berlalu. Ternyata dia adalah teman Seokjin-hyung, ia juga dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri.. anak itu terlihat sangat mencintai kekasihnya, aku bisa melihatnya hanya dengan kesabaran dan kekuatannya saat melihat kekasihnya menggandeng orang lain dihadapannya, bahkan kekasihnya yang kurang ajar itu mengajak orang itu untuk tinggal serumah dengannya.." ujar Taehyung panjang lebar lagi.

"Kok rasanya familiar ya?" Yoongi bermonolog, yang mengundang senyum tipis di bibir Taehyung.

"Dan aku masih bertemu dengannya hingga sekarang.." ucap Taehyung masih tersenyum.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yoongi, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Kau punya fotonya? Aku ingin lihat! Siapa namanya?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Yoongi tak diperdulikan oleh Taehyung.

"Kau ingat nama keluarga anak yang dijodohkan denganmu, hyung?" dan Taehyung balas bertanya.

"Mm... kalau tidak salah Kim. Ya! Nyonya dan Tuan Kim.. ada apa Tae?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Apa kau ingat nama salah seorang dari mereka?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Eumm.. tunggu... mm... ah! salah satunya Tuan Kim Jongin.. ada apa sih Tae?" Yoongi bertanya dengan rasa penasaran luar biasa karena sejak tadi pertanyaannya diabaikan.

"Mereka... orang tuaku" jawab Taehyung setelah lumayan lama mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

"Ohh—"

"A-APAA?"

.

.

.

_**Daegu...**_

Ting... Dong... Ting... Dong...

Yoongi memencet bel rumah orangtuanya dengan tidak sabaran. Rumahnya masih terlihat sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya. Bahkan sekarang makin bersih dan rindang, dan ayunan yang diikat di salah satu pohon besar itu bertambah satu.

"Nuguya?" suara yang sangat Yoongi rindukan keluar dari balik intercom rumahnya.

"Eomma! Kenapa mengganti passwordnya sih?" omel Yoongi melalui intercom yang membuat seorang wanita paruh baya terkejut mendengar suara anaknya dari balik intercom.

"Yoongi-yah, kau kah itu?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Eomma! Ppali buka pintu! Aku bersama temanku.." ucap Yoongi lagi, eomma-nya mengernyit dari balik pintu. 'Teman? Jimin kah?' terka eommanya.

Eomma Yoongi pun membuka pintu besi bercampur kayu bergaya modern itu.

"Yoongi.." pekik eomma Yoongi sambil berlari memeluk anak satu-satunya yang sangat disayanginya itu. Yoongi hanya balas menepuk-nepuk pundak eomma-nya pelan.

"Kau bersama siapa, Yoongi-yah?" tanya ibunya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah itu—"

"_Annyeonghaseyo, eommunim_.." Taehyung segera membungkuk di hadapan eomma Yoongi.

"Kim Taehyung _imnida_.." seketika mata eomma Yoongi membulat, namun tak lama ia langsung tersenyum manis kepada dua remaja yang ada didepannya ini.

"Ah, kalau begitu silahkan masuk. Eomma belum sempat membuatkan apapun untuk kalian karena kalian tidak memberi kabar jika ingin datang.." ucap eomma Yoongi sambil mempersilahkan Taehyung dan anaknya untuk masuk.

Yoongi segera saja mengangkat kopernya di kamarnya, dilantai dua meninggalkan Taehyung dan eomma nya di bawah.

"Ah, ne.. maaf sudah mengganggu, _eommunim.."_ ucap Taehyung lagi yang langsung dijawab dengan kibasan tangan beberapa kali dan senyuman dari eomma Yoongi.

"Tak apa.. mandi dan berisitirahatlah sebentar, akan eomma panggil jika makanan sudah siap. Ah, iya... rumah ini tidak ada kamar tamu, jadi untuk sementara gunakan kamar Yoongi saja ya? Tak apa kan?" wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik itu mengerling pada Taehyung yang mengundang tawa dari bibir rectangle Taehyung.

"Ne, _eommunim_.." jawab Taehyung lalu mengangkat koper yang ia bawa dan tas punggung Yoongi yang tidak sempat Yoongi bawa ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Taehyung dari balik pintu kamar mandi namun tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Yoongi-hyung? Kalau sudah selesai aku masuk yaa~" ucap Taehyung lagi sambil kembali menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Hyung-ah? Yoongi-hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Taehyung benar-benar khawatir karena tak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari Yoongi.

CKLEK

Langsung saja ia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan masuk ke dalamnya, mengecek keadaan Yoongi. Dan ia bernafas lega saat menemukan wajah damai Yoongi yang tengah tertidur diatas lengannya di sisi bathtub.

"Astagah, hyung... kau membuatku takut saja" ucap Taehyung kemudian lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Yoongi dengan sayang yang membuat Yoongi sedikit melenguh. Yoongi pun membuka matanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan puzzle kesadaran.

"T-TAE! MESUM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" Taehyung sweatdrop mendengar teriakan Yoongi yang ga nyante itu saat melihat keberadaannya di dalam kamar mandi. Mereka kan sesama _namja_.

"Ya ampun, hyung! Kau sendiri yang tidak menyahut saat ku panggil.. kau membuatku khawatir dan sekarang kau malah meneriakiku mesum?" Taehyung menepuk kepala Yoongi pelan.

"Eh? Benarkah? Hehe, maaf.. aku mengantuk sekali tadi.." Yoongi akhirnya menambahkan sabun cair ke dalam bathtub dan menenggelamkan dirinya hingga batas dagu.

"Eh, hyung.. aku juga mau pakai kamar mandi ini.." ujar Taehyung kemudian.

"A-APAA?" Taehyung refleks menutup kedua telinganya.

"Iya, hyung. Kita kan sama-sama namja hyung... aku juga ingin berendam..." ucap Taehyung yang mengundang rona merah samar di pipi putih Yoongi. Jadilah mereka berendam bersama di dalam bathtub besar itu.

.

.

.

_**Setahun Kemudian**__.._

Setelah keluarga Min dan Kim bertemu, Yoongi dan Taehyung akhirnya akan dinikahkan. Semua persiapan sudah di siapkan kedua belah pihak dengan matang. Bahkan Seokjin dan Jungkook juga ikut membantu.

Dan disinilah Yoongi dan Taehyung sekarang, di sebuah taman dekat rumah Taehyung. Mereka duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada disana dan mengayunkannya sesekali.

"Hyung, ini... terlalu cepat ya?" ucap Taehyung sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa kau benar bisa melupakannya?" tanya Taehyung lagi, kali ini mereka saling menatap. Yoongi kembali mengangguk walau ia ragu. Taehyung tersenyum dan berdiri dihadapan Yoongi.

"Ada apa Tae?" Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung, dan Taehyung sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu... jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku bisa membatalkannya..." Taehyung mengelus kedua pipi putih itu. Ia benar-benar jatuh ke dalam cinta seorang Min Yoongi saat ia mulai menjalani hidupnya dengan Yoongi disisinya, walaupun kadang bayangan Hoseok masih datang, tapi ia tetap mencintai Yoongi.

"T-Tidak. Jangan begitu Tae.." ucap Yoongi sambil memegang kedua lengan Taehyung yang masih mengelus pipinya. Lalu Taehyung membawa wajah Yoongi mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir tipis Yoongi. Lalu melumatnya penuh cinta. Yoongi terbuai.

Ia jadi teringat masa-masanya bersama Jimin dulu.

Saat Jimin mengatakan bahwa hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai.

Saat Jimin mengatakan bahwa hanya ia satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Dan sekarang, saat Jimin berkata bahwa Yoongi adalah satu-satunya maka itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar.

Taehyung melepaskan ciuman panjangnya dari bibir Yoongi saat ia merasa nafas Yoongi mulai berat.

"Aku... sungguh mencintaimu, hyung" ucap Taehyung lagi lalu memeluk Yoongi dengan hangat.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, ia masih belum bisa menjawabnya...

.

.

.

.

_**Ting... dong...**_

Jimin sedang sibuk mengunyah makanannya saat bel apartmentnya berbunyi dan ia harus beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Hanya sebuah amplop di kotak suratnya yang tertempel di sudut kanan dinding dekat pintu.

"Ige mwoya?" gumamnya, lalu mengambil amplop itu dan menutup kembali pintunya lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

Ia membuka amplop itu perlahan dan mendapati sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna putih dengan foto-foto _pre-wedding_ di bagian depannya. Ia membaca nama yang tertera disana lalu tersenyum miris.

_Kim Namjoon &amp; Jung Hoseok_

*_**Flashback**_

_**4 Bulan setelah Yoongi dan Taehyung ke Daegu.**_

"Hyung, siapa ini?" tanya Jimin pada Hoseok yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Ia menemukan foto namja di kantong celana Hoseok dan itu membuatnya lumayan terkejut.

"I-Ini... astagah! J-Jimin, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..." Hoseok menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Jimin terperangah. Ia dikhianati?

"Pergi!" Jimin berucap dengan dingin. Hoseok yang awalnya ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara langsung terperanjat dan bergegas pergi dari apartment Jimin sebelum Jimin mengamuk setelah mendengar bentakan keras Jimin.

"Angkat kakimu dari sini! Berengsek.."

_***End of flashback**_

"Cih.." Jimin mendecih setelah mengingat kembali perdebatan singkat antara ia dan Hoseok beberapa waktu lalu.

'_Apa yang sedang Yoongi-hyung lakukan? Apa ia benar akan menikah dengan kekasih Hoseok itu? Benarkah?' _Jimin menyuarakan pikirannya diatas sebuah kertas lalu meremasnya dan menuliskannya kembali. Ia kacau. Sangat kacau. Ia baru menyadari bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang lalu dikhianati begitu saja.

Ia jadi teringat perkataan Yoongi yang tak ingin menikah dengannya...

Jimin baru sadar, jika ia sangat berengsek. Jika bisa ia mengulanginya... tapi, apa Yoongi mau? Apa sebaiknya Jimin menyerah saja dan merelakan Yoongi? Tidak. Ia tidak bisa. Ia ingin Yoongi berada disisinya selama-lamanya.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Taehyung baru saja ingin merebahkan dirinya bersama Yoongi diranjang, dikejutkan dengan suara bel yang berdengung diseisi rumah yang sedang lengang ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tae..." ucap Yoongi, namun Taehyung menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang buka hyung..." ucap Taehyung lagi, dan segera berlari-lari kecil kearah pintu depan.

Entah mengapa perasaan Yoongi rasanya tidak enak.

Tak berapa lama, Taehyung datang dan membawa amplop coklat ditangannya. Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Tak ada orang, hanya ini..." ucap Taehyung sambil memberikan amplop coklat itu pada Yoongi.

"Apa kita buka saja ya?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Mm, buka saja.." ucap Taehyung sambil mengangguk. Yoongi lalu membuka amplop itu perlahan dan menemukan sebuah undangan disana.

Taehyung terperangah, begitupula dengan Yoongi setelah membaca nama dan melihat foto-foto _pra-wedding_ di undangan itu.

_Kim Namjoon &amp; Jung Hoseok_

"Hoseok berengsek!" pekik Yoongi tertahan sambil meremas undangan itu. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Entah untuk apa senyuman itu, yang jelas ia tahu kalau ini akan terjadi. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti tentang _karma_.

"Kau mau menemui Jimin, hyung?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Yoongi mengangguk cepat mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, namun saat ia sadar ia langsung menengok ke arah Taehyung.

"T-Tae... b-bukan begitu, ma-maksudku—"

_CUPH_

"Ssshh.. tak apa hyung. Besok kita pergi temui Jimin, sekaligus pergi ke acara pernikahan Hoseok-hyung." Taehyung memotong ucapan Yoongi dengan kecupan lembut di bibir _cherry_-nya.

"T-Tapi—"

"Sudah, yang penting sekarang kau tidur dengan nyenyak hyung. Ayo tidur..." ucapan final dari Taehyung dijawab anggukan oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi sebenarnya sangat menyukai perlakuan lembut yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung padanya, hingga ia tak sanggup untuk menolaknya. Namun setiap Taehyung melakukannya yang ada dipikiran Yoongi hanya Jimin.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan Harinya_...

Taehyung dan Yoongi sudah berada di depan apartment yang dulunya ditinggali oleh Jimin dan Yoongi sendiri.

Taehyung meremas pelan tangan Yoongi seolah menguatkannya, lalu tersenyum dan menatap dalam manik cokelat Yoongi.

Yoongi bisa melihat jelas kekecewaan tersirat di mata Taehyung, namun entah mengapa senyuman Taehyung seolah menguatkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam apartment itu.

Taehyung mengusap pipi Yoongi sebentar lalu meninggalkannya setelah memencetkan bel apartment tersebut.

.

"_Nugu-ya?_" suara dari intercom membuat Yoongi bergetar.

"I-Ini aku, Y-Yoongi..." rasa kantuk Jimin tiba-tiba menguap mendengar suara Yoongi dari interom, tanpa melihat wajahnya Jimin langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati wajah menggemaskan itu lagi.

"H-Hyung... k-kaukah itu?" Jimin yang masih tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, kembali bertanya untuk memastikan. Yoongi hanya merengut. Ia rindu. Sangat rindu pada semua yang ada pada Jimin.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi.." ucap Yoongi yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan erat dari Jimin yang tampak kacau dengan lingkaran samar berwarna hitam dibawah matanya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung... maaf... aku tahu aku memang berengsek hyung... aku ingin menemuimu, tapi aku takut hyung. Takut kau akan menolak kedatanganku, bahkan tak ingin bertemu denganku. Maafkan aku hyung..." Jimin berucap sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. Sedangkan Yoongi sudah terisak di pundaknya.

Yoongi tersenyum, "Baru ingat minta maaf eoh? Selama ini kau kubur dimana kata maaf itu?" Jimin menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi.

"Maaf hyung... maafkan aku..." Jimin kembali merapalkan kata maaf, hingga membuat Yoongi semakin ingin menertawainya.

"Bodoh. Sejak kapan aku tidak memaafkanmu? Tanpa minta maaf pun kau sudah ku maafkan, Jimin. Aku hanya menunggu kesadaranmu untuk mengucapkannya..." oh Tuhan, betapa Jimin merindukan suara itu menyebut namanya.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku memang berengsek, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu..." Jimin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi yang mulai menaikkan tangannya untuk mengusap dengan sayang rambut pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Bisakah aku percaya pada kata-katamu lagi?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap manik cokelat Yoongi dengan tajam.

"Aku rela kena hukuman mati, jika aku melanggarnya hyung. Aku berjanji..." ucap Jimin penuh ketegasan ditambah tatapan tajamnya, membuat Yoongi kembali memeluk Jimin.

"Ingatkan aku untuk melakukannya jika kau melanggar janjimu..."

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sungguh. Aku merindukanmu, rindu, sangat rindu..." Yoongi terkekeh gemas mendengar suara Jimin yang bergetar mengucapkannya. Apa benar?

Anggap saja benar.

"Kau tahu aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu, Jimin.."

.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum miris, dan mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar percakapan Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang saling melepaskan kerinduan. Hampir saja kristal itu lolos dari mata Taehyung.

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_ lirihnya dalam hati.

Taehyung masih berdiri di sisi tembok salah satu apartment yang ada disana. Ia bisa mendengar jelas percakapan Yoongi dan Jimin. Ia sebenarnya berdiri disana untuk berjaga jika nanti Jimin akan berlaku kasar pada Yoongi atau sejenisnya. Namun dugaannya salah...

Ia mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang disana.

.

"Jangan dibatalkan. Tetapkan semuanya... ubah saja undangannya..."

"_Yeah,_ ubah menjadi _Park Jimin &amp; Min Yoongi"_.

"Ah, jangan lupa katakan pada semua yang ada disana dan keluarga Park."

"Ah, satu lagi... kau sudah menyiapkan tiket untuk penerbanganku kan? Yeah, aku ingin mendatangi pernikahan itu dulu sebelum berangkat.."

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

_Hari pernikahan Yoongi_.

Yoongi sedang menunggu kedatangan Taehyung, namun Taehyung tak kunjung datang dialtar yang sudah penuh itu. Dan saat sibuk menatap ke arah pintu utama, Yoongi menemukan Taehyung dengan jas berwarna _dark blue_ yang sangat pas dengan rambutnya yang ia cat berwarna _soft-orange_ sedang duduk disalah satu barisan tamu undangan membuatnya melebarkan matanya. Sambil menunjuk Taehyung...

"Appa, bukankah itu Taehyung? Kenapa ia tidak kemari? Dia belum bersiap-siap? Apa yang ia lakukan disana?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Yoongi hanya mengundang senyuman dari ayahnya yang berdiri disisi kanannya.

Yoongi juga menemukan orangtua Taehyung dibangku di bangku keluarga yang disediakan di sisi kiri altar. Yoongi jadi bingung, belum lagi tadi saat dirias dia hanya melihat ayah Jimin walau hanya sekilas.

"_Ada apa ini?"_

.

Yoongi hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya jika ia ingat ia masih membutuhkannya saat melihat seorang _namja_ tampan masuk ke dalam Gereja dengan tuxedo yang sewarna dengan yang Yoongi kenakan berjalan ke arah altar. Dia Park Jimin.

Yoongi menatap tidak percaya pada semua orang yang ada disana, apalagi saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Taehyung. Dan _namja_ yang memiliki garis rahang yang kokoh itu hanya nyengir dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

Yoongi tahu ini salah. Tapi... ia tak mungkin menikah dengan Taehyung jika yang ada dipikirannya adalah Jimin.

.

.

.

"Dengan ini Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Sang suami dipersilahkan untuk mencium sang istri..." ucapan Pendeta membuat jantung Yoongi seakan berpindah dilambung.

Jimin tersenyum tulus pada Yoongi, "Hyung, aku mencintaimu..." lalu mencium lembut bibir _cherry _Yoongi. Semua yang ada disana bersorak bahagia bahkan ada yang menangis terharu. Termasuk Seokjin dan Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Hahh..." _namja_ bersurai _soft-orange_ itu menghembuskan nafas berat, pasalnya sejak tadi ia menahan nafasnya saat upacara sakral Yoongi dan Jimin dimulai hingga selesai.

Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, baru saja ia akan berdiri dan menghampiri pasangan baru itu. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya...

"Taehyung-hyung, pesawatmu akan berangkat 30 menit lagi. Perjalanan dari sini ke bandara kurang lebih 12 menit. Kita harus bergegas atau mau dibatalkan?" Taehyung tersenyum ke arah orang kepercayaannya yang bersurai putih bercampur biru.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat, Zelo..." ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu pasangan baru itu. Dan memilih keluar dari gereja itu untuk menuju bandara, ia akan ke New York. Melanjutkan kuliahnya bersama orang kepercayaannya itu, Zelo.

.

.

.

Mata Yoongi mengelilingi seisi gereja besar itu, mencari Taehyung... namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"Yoongi-hyung, kau mencari Tae-hyung?" suara namja imut bergigi kelinci itu membuyarkan tatapan mata Yoongi yang sedang mengelilingi ruangan dan terfokus pada mata Jungkook.

"Ne. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Yoongi pada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Tadi dia ada di deret akhir disana, lalu saat acara selesai Zelo-hyung datang menjemputnya untuk segera berangkat ke New York. Mereka akan melanjutkan kuliah bersama disana.." jawaban singkat tapi padat dari Jungkook sukses membuat Yoongi terbelalak.

Ia lupa jika Taehyung pernah berjanji setelah mereka menikah nanti, ia akan mengajak Yoongi ke New York dan tinggal disana sekalian ia melanjutkan kuliahnya... hampir sama dengan rencana Yoongi saat ia di wisuda dulu...

"Tak perlu disesali, Yoongi-hyung... Tae-hyung itu kuat, lagipula ini semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Tidak apa-apa, hyung..." Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi yang matanya mulai berair.

"Yoongi-hyung? Kau kenapa? Jungkook, kenapa Yoongi-hyung?" Jimin memecah keheningan antara Yoongi dan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Yoongi-hyung bilang dia sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu lagi... jadi jangan kau sakiti dia, atau aku dan Seokjin-hyung akan membakarmu hidup-hidup" ucapan polos Jungkook membuat Jimin bergidik dan mengangguk-angguk.

Yoongi tersenyum pada Jungkook, "Terimakasih, Jungkook."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Berterimakasihlah pada dia, hyung. Dia yang menyiapkan semua ini, bahkan menyuruh Zelo-hyung mengubah undangannya..." ucap Jungkook sambil berlalu ke arah Seokjin sedang berbincang dengan keluarganya.

"Siapa yang Jungkook maksud, hyung?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi di dalam pelukannya.

"Tak ada.." Yoongi tersenyum didalam pelukan Jimin.

"_Terimakasih, Taehyungie..."_

.

.

.

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Maaf jika ini sudah terlambat/? Maaf juga jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan, ga ada NC hanya semi-M :v maafkan saya. Soalnya kasian ntar Yoongi _dikoyak_(?) lagi ama Jimin.

Gomawo buat semua yang udah sabar banget nunggu ff ini update. *deep bow*

Last, Review please...


End file.
